Once again
by JammyWammy
Summary: With Tifa being left out from her makeshift family with Cloud, she sets out to go live her own life, but an accident changes everything and she ends up in the care of a handsome stranger, without any recollection of her own. Noctis Lucis Caelum x Tifa Lockhart / Yuffie Kisaragi x Prompto Argentum / Slight Cloud x Tifa. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ:** This story is set after the game, Aerith is alive in this fic but Tifa and Cloud are still living together, with Marlene and Denzel in their care. Please take note that this is a **Noctis x Tifa** fic.

 **Final Fantasy VII and VX solely belong to Square-Enix.**

 **Chapter 1**

Tifa stirred her cocktail as she looked down glumly at her drink. She sighed with her eyebrows furrowed while everyone else were enjoying the party, dancing, laughing and whatnot. It was the reception of Cloud and Aerith's wedding and she was the only one that was not happy at all, well, the rest of their AVALANCHE crew were uneasy because of her and there were a lot of reasons.

For a long time already, she had been questioning where her place in the 'family' was, her and Cloud had been raising Marlene, Barret's adoptive daughter that was left on their care so Barret can pursue his dream on finding oil to use as an alternative energy source, and Denzel, the boy Tifa found sleeping outside the bar that they've established on Edge after the fall of Meteor, who she took in and gave him a home, fed him and gave him everything he needed, she had become his mother figure and the boy loved her to no end, she found out that his parents had died when AVALANCHE attacked the mako reactor in sector one two years ago, from that moment on, she knew she had to make it up for him, she was one of the ones responsible for his parents' death after all. But ever since Aerith and Cloud started dating, she was always left alone at home while Cloud and Aerith would take the kids with them for days, and it hurts her that the kids really enjoyed their time with the couple.

When they were home, all the kids would talk about was how great their Aunt Aerith was, or how kind and sweet and funny she was, or they would tell stories of they all went and what they did. Tifa will just go along with it even if her heart was cracking and breaking beyond repair.

There was one time the kids were away and it was Denzel's birthday the next day, she had prepared everything for a surprise birthday party, cake, streamers, balloons, a feast of all his favorites, Cloud had promised to take the kids home with him for the boy's birthday, but on the last minute, he called and said that him and Aerith will take the kids to Gold saucer instead. She was so angry that she destroyed everything she worked hard for, angry tears falling on her face. She ran away from home after that, Cloud was so guilty when they found the state of the bar and went looking for her, he eventually found her in Nibelheim sitting on the well and begged her to come back and told her how sorry he was, Tifa had an outburst and told him how she really felt inside, her love for him and how hurt she was being, which completely shocked the blonde swordsman. She forgave him, but their relationship was never the same again, Tifa never talked to him unless he talked first, trying his best to always start a conversation but failing, she ignores his calls like he did to her before, he never called unless to tell her that he and kids won't be home, but ever since she stopped making contact with him while he was away on deliveries or when he was with Aerith, he felt like something inside him died so he would always call her instead, but she would never answer. Before, she would always keep a straight face when Aerith was around, but she now showed how annoyed she was when her friend was there, her bitter self had emerged even if she didn't want to and it changed her drastically, she was always frowning, she never smiled anymore and she would always lock herself up her room when she can. The Tifa their friends had known was long gone and all they wanted was her to be back on her old self.

That's why she had made a decision, her bags were already packed and she was ready to leave before the night was even over. She will get away from them all and start a new life for her own. The kids have a new mother anyway so they won't be too upset. Nothing, not even the kids, can stop her from going anymore. She felt so empty and lost already and she will not be able to take another day of this life of hers. She had already suffered enough and she knew that she was at her limit.

"Time to go..." She turned around to look at each and everyone of her friends. She was going to miss them, she lingered her eyes to her two kids, she was going to miss them the most, but they needed someone who was more stable than her, she was already too damaged. Then her eyes landed on the couple on the presidential table, she kept a straight face when she realized that Cloud had been staring at her with a pained expression. She wanted to scoff but decided against it, he stood up, not taking his eyes off her. That's when she stood up as well to start walking away. Cloud sat back down when he realized she doesn't want to talk, he sighed with a sad look as he stared at Tifa's retreating back, not knowing that it would be last time he would be seeing her.

Tifa went back to Seventh heaven without any regrets, the look on Cloud's face before she left was pissing her off and all she wanted to do was meet her fists with his face before she left to teach him a lesson but fought hard not to, it was his wedding day after all. She was determined to go, it was now or never, she knew that if someone would see her leave, they would beg her to stay, the kids would cry and it will be very hard for her to leave, so she needed to hurry before someone would find out what she was planning to do. She went inside the house to change and she grabbed her bags before coming down the stairs. She hurriedly went out the door before locking it securely, then she looked around making sure no one she knew was there before she walked to her pick up truck.

Tifa loaded her bags on the back of her truck, she secured them before she slid in the driver's seat, not even sparing a glance on her home, she started driving away, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Her chest hurts a lot, her face was numb, trying her best to be strong, this decision will change her life, she knows it.

"Dammit." She muttered to herself when tears started rolling down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away with her hand while she continued driving, she was already on the outskirts of Edge when she started sobbing. She knew there was no use to stop herself from voicing her anguish, she knew that her agony and home sickness will be just for a while, so she just let it all out, and then she will move on. She kept crying as she drove away, remembering all the memories she had, the good ones, with the people she loved, but there was more hurt and she needed to get away from that, she was thinking of going to Costa del sol, maybe open a bar there, meet a great guy who will love her unconditionally, settle down and be happy. Her bitter thoughts continued throughout her journey, her sobs became louder and harder that she didn't notice the twin headlights coming her way. Her eyes widened and her screams of horror filled the air.

A/N: Sorry for the short first chapter, but I'll make it up on the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited the summary, thanks to the guest reviewer, and of course, I would throw in the story about how Aerith was alive in this fic, I was going to publish it in this chapter but thanks for your review anyway. Also thanks to LovelyPrecedent and the other guest reviewer. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter two**

Cloud suddenly felt something tugging on his chest, he was still seated in the presidential table, hewaiting for the reception to finish for the night, hoping he could talk to Tifa. He suddenly started breathing heavily as he looked down on his lap, Aerith gave him a worried look.

"Cloud? Are you okay?" She asked which made him look up at her.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." He stared at his wife.

Everytime he would look at her, he would remember a certain event that will lead to a certain someone whom he was thankful for, Tifa, she had saved the life of Aerith when he couldn't, that time when the flower girl ran away to go to the forgotten city and summon holy, Cloud was controlled by Sephiroth to kill the flower girl himself, but it was Tifa who snapped him out of it, but the shock of his actions was the cause of Aerith's almost death, if Tifa didn't go forward to push the Cetra out of the way when Sephiroth was about to destroy her, which almost killed the martial artist in the process, she wouldn't be there, sitting beside him and being his wife. After that, Cloud took action and impaled the silver haired mad man before he disappeared again.

Yet, he acted like a jerk and pushed Tifa aside from their makeshift family.

 _I'm sorry..._

Somehow, his chest still hurts and he doesn't know why.

 **Three days later**

Tifa woke up feeling great pain on her head, she moaned while she tried to open her eyes but the pain she was feeling was too much that she was having trouble doing so. She stirred while slowly revealing her ruby orbs, only to be greeted by a pair of dark blue ones. She furrowed her brows while she moaned in pain again, then she released a ragged breath.

"Whe... What happened...?" She asked groggily while the stranger's eyes softened.

"You were in an accident..." He said softly. Tifa stared up at his face when she finally opened her eyes completely. He has raven colored hair the was spiked in the back with bangs cascading down his beautiful blue eyes and his face was perfectly sculpted, he was very handsome, Tifa noticed. She once again grimaced from the flash of pain in her head.

"Accident...? What accident...?"

"A car crash... You shouldn't talk... Just rest an-"

"No... Please... I want to know..." She pleaded. Just then, a nurse entered the room to give a shot of some painkillers, the handsome stranger sighed in relief.

"Oh... You're finally awake..." The nurse gently said with a sweet smile. "I'll call in the doctor to check on you okay?" She said while she inserted the syringe in Tifa's IV. The brunette nodded her head slightly. "You're lucky that you have your handsome prince charming to save your life." She said with another smile while she looked at the stranger, who looked down with a small smirk on his face. The nurse chuckled then smiled at the two before she went out the door, closing it gently behind her. Tifa furrowed her brows at the man.

"You... You saved me?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yes... The accident was pretty bad, we were just behind the car who crashed into you, the bastard didn't even help you and just drove away.

"We...?"

"Yeah, my friends and I were driving towards Edge when we saw it happen, we hurriedly went out of the car to see if the driver of the truck was okay, which was you, we were able to help you out before your truck exploded and was caught on fire. We couldn't save anything of your possession, everything was destroyed in the fire, so we couldn't contact anyone who knows you." It was too much for Tifa to process, she released a ragged breath then she closed her eyes.

"I... I'm sorry you could have been killed when the truck exploded..."

"Don't worry about it..." He almost whispered.

"I... need to know your name... Atleast I can thank my savior properly... And your friends..." She said while she stared at the stranger with her eyes glazed over.

"Noctis... Noctis Caelum..." He said with a small but sweet smile. "What's your name?" He asked gently. Tifa stared at him for a while, she bit her lip while she furrowed her eyebrows. She thought for a while before she spoke.

"I... I don't know..."

 **Noctis POV**

I never thought that me and my friends would witness an accident like that, we first heard loud screaming before my friend, Gladiolus, hit on the brakes, and that's when we saw the car in front of us collide with another, a pick up truck, which was positioned in an odd angle on the road, my first thought that the driver was probably drunk, the other car started speeding away even if the said car was a wreck, while the truck stayed where it was. We all got out of the car to check on the driver, I was the first one to reach the driver's seat and my breath hitched when I saw a female inside, no, a very beautiful female, but her head was hurt and was bleeding badly so I hurriedly carried her out, good thing she wasn't pinned on the wreck so I got her out immediately, but the truck started smoking so we all ran away from it before it exploded, we couldn't save any of her possessions.

She was unconscious in the hospital for three days, we didn't know if she will survived but I didn't lose hope, I couldn't leave her alone, something about her had instantly drawn me to her, I didn't want to leave, something tells me that I needed to be by her side until I made sure that she was alright.

When she started waking up, my heart stopped when I saw the most beautiful ruby colored eyes staring into mine, that's when I realized that she was really stunning, despite her current state. She started asking a lot of questions and I was hesitant to answer, it would just add more stress for her, I know she's hurting a lot specially her head, just the way she was grimacing was giving it away. She asked my name, I gladly answered her, I wanted her to know me, not just as her savior, but I wanted her to be close to me, this woman, I couldn't get myself to separate from her. Then I asked her and that's when my world felt like it crashed down upon me.

She doesn't remember anything.

* * *

Cloud laid on his side, facing away from his wife, he had been staring ahead with hollow eyes for the past hour, unable to sleep. He got the shock of his life when he found Tifa's belongings gone, without a note, without anything. The kids were crying for three days straight, asking him if it was their fault that she left.

 _Is it because we leave her alone too much?_ Marlene, brighter than she should have been at her age, asked that question with uncontrollable tears that tugged on the swordsman's heartstrings.

She had really left him and the kids, but who could blame her, he pushed her away like that.

 _Tifa..._

His face scrunched up in pain and he started sobbing quietly, hoping that his wife wouldn't hear him, but a few faint sounds would escape him, which was heard by the Cetra who couldn't sleep herself.

He was crying for a friend who had always been there to pick him up when he falls, the friend who had saved Aerith's life, the friend who helped him find his real self, the friend who always welcomed him home with a smile, the friend who made sure he was well fed and dressed, the friend who loved him for a really long time.

The friend who now, couldn't even remember his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Noctis had helped Tifa sit up on her bed, her doctor had just informed her that she had suffered from Generalized amnesia, after informing them that she couldn't recall anything from her life, or who she was, or where she came from.

"You were driving from Edge, but we don't know if you live there or just visiting." Prompto, Noctis's friend with unruly blond hair said while shoved chips into his mouth.

"it'll be best if Miss Lockhart would stay somewhere she could relax, she might experience severe head pains when she recalls something so she needs a less stressful environment, and Edge is not a good place to start." The doctor suggested while he adjusted his glasses, they were currently staying at a hospital in Kalm, the nearest place to the accident when it happened. Noctis thought for a moment then looked at the ruby eyed woman.

"I have a place in Costa del sol, we can bring her there so she can recover properly." He said with a small smile, the rest of his friends nodded.

"That's a good idea." A large build man with tattoos named Gladiolus said while he nodded as he leaned on the window with his arms crossed. Tifa's eyes widened.

"O-Oh... That's too much... I... You've done enough an-"

"Shush. please... You don't have anywhere else to go..." Noctis protested.

"He's right." The other one who was stern looking and was wearing a glasses named Ignis said with a nod.

"But-"

"No buts!" Prompto said with a bright smile. Tifa sighed in defeat.

"Thank you... This means so much to me."

"But first, we need to give you a temporary name since you don't remember yours." Prompto suggested while he tapped his chin.

"Ruby..." Noctis said softly as he stared intently into the martial artist's eyes. "Named after her pretty eye color." He said with a sweet smile, he can't get enough of her beautiful eyes.

"That fits her!" Prompto said.

"Ruby... Huh..." Tifa said while she looked down her lap. She wished she could have atleast remembered her name.

Another two days have passed before she was released from the hospital. It was a good thing that her legs were not injured so she could walk properly when they reached their destination. It was a long hours of drive towards the beach place but she didn't mind, she was seated between Noctis, who was on her right, and Ignis, who was on her left on the back seat, Gladiolus had been driving with Prompto on the passenger seat on a dark blue convertible car. Tifa was actually enjoying the feel of the wind on her face and she couldn't help but smile. Noctis glanced at her and her smile was proven infectious.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Ruby." He said with a handsome grin. Tifa couldn't help but blushed a the sight of him.

"Yeah... I am... thanks for everything."

"It's no problem..." _Anything for you..._

* * *

Tifa had never felt so free once they reached Costa del sol, all she could do was stare in awe at all the sceneries with a beautiful smile on her face. She lifted her gaze towards a huge Villa which belonged to Noctis.

"Come on Ruby, let's get you settled in okay? We need to go shop for your stuff, too." He offered with a smile. Tifa felt like everything was too much.

"T-Thank you... I'll pay you back after all this..."

"Don't think about that now... Come on..." He offered his hand for her to reach, she grabbed his hand with a blush then he led her inside. She gasp when she saw the inside of the house, it was really beautiful and cozy.

"Wow..." She whispered.

"You like it?" Noctis asked with a sweet smile.

"I love it..."

"Come on, let me show you your room." She nodded then followed Noctis, their hands still latched together. Their three companions watched the two with smirks on their faces.

"They look good together, don't you think?" Prompto asked while he nodded his head.

"They do." Ignis and Gladiolus said in unison.

* * *

"This is yours..." Noctis said as he side stepped to let Tifa inside the room. The brunette couldn't help but smile bright at how big her room was. The white bed was incredibly large and the walls, the lights, everything looked cozy and warm to the eyes. She was going to love it there.

"This... This is all for me...?"

"That's right..."

"Wow... Thank you... Thank you for all this..." She said as she turned around to face the handsome raven haired man.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let go shopping, shall we?"

"Oh! We can do that later, Ummm... You look really tired... You should rest for a while..."

Indeed he does, he was VERY exhausted that he felt like he was going to pass out but he couldn't rest yet.

"But-"

"Please... Noct... Just rest, you and your friends..."

"Tell you what..." Noctis started getting something from his pocket, then he handed her a card. "Use this to buy clothes and everything you need, you need some change of clothes if you want to take a shower later."

"Ummm..." Noctis shoved the card into her hand.

"Don't hold back, buy anything you want."

"Ahhh-" He held his forefinger to her lips to silence her, she blushed at the contact.

"I insist..." He whispered before he straightened up. He smiled then turned around to retire towards his own room, his eyes were about to close as he was walking. He yawned loudly before he closed his door behind him. Tifa smiled then looked down at the card. She sighed, she thought she was being spoiled too much by someone who doesn't even know her. Somehow, she needed to repay them so she hurriedly went down the stairs to do some shopping.

* * *

Noctis slowly opened his eyes, he yawned then blinked away his drowsiness. He looked at the clock in his nightstand, it was six in the evening.

"Holy-" He hastily jumped up the bed to check on 'Ruby', but he was instantly greeted by a very delicious smell once he opened the door of his room. He inhaled the scent with eyes closed then he hurriedly went down the stairs towards the kitchen only to find his friends eating on the dining table like they haven't eaten in months, Prompto specially, he kept shoving food in his mouth even if it was still full. Tifa saw him arrive and she gave him her most beautiful smile making him blush.

"Oh, Noct, come, eat while everything's still hot..." She said as she placed another plate of food on the table, Gladiolus started forking some of the food in his plate before she could even set it down.

"What are you waiting for?! Ruby's a really great cook! I've never eaten anything as good as this for a long time!" Prompto said with his mouth full, some crumbs falling out of it. Noctis swallowed then licked his lips before he sat down, Tifa started giving him servings of each dish on his own plate and without further ado, he started eating. His eyes widened then he started shoveling everything in his mouth, like his friends, he looked like he haven't eaten in months.

"I can't remember anything but somehow, I still remember how to cook..." Tifa said timidly as she watched her new friends eating their hearts out, she smiled in satisfaction knowing that she made them happy.

"It's really good Ruby..." Noctis said with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad... It's the only way I can repay you..."

"No... You don't nee-"

"Please just let me cook for you... Ummm... I used your card to buy the ingredients..."

"Yes, It's fine. Did you get some clothes too?"

"Yes... They're in my room... Thank you..."

"Anytime..." Noctis smiled then he tapped the empty seat beside him. Tifa smiled then took a seat beside him. He started getting her food for her plate, she protested but Noctis was persistent.

They enjoyed their dinner very much with all those delicious food along with some laughs and jokes. Tifa will worry about other things later, she just wanted to enjoy the moment she had with her new friends. She specially glanced at Noctis, who was laughing as he said something funny, Tifa smiled and she couldn't help the loud thumping of her heart inside her chest everytime she looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _A burned down pick up truck was found in the border between the city of Edge and the village of Kalm, authorities had yet to know the cause of the accident and who the owner of the truck was, it was identified as a LD6-300 model. It was concluded that there were a huge explosion that has happened base on the state of the vehicle. We'll be reporting any updates regarding the incident._

Yuffie stared in shock on the television screen as she watched the news, as they were showing the photos of the truck, she saw that almost half of it was burned, the front specially and there was no way that the driver could have survived but it was never mentioned if they found a body, maybe they didn't want to tell the gruesome truth that the driver had been blown to bits during the explosion. She started sweating as soon as she heard the model of the truck, the same model of the truck that Tifa owned and left with, but it could have been someone else's, She kept repeating that to herself. She tried to open her trembling mouth, attempting to curse out loud but she couldn't, that truck was coming from Edge, the same pick up truck that Tifa possesses, and ever since she went away, nobody could contact her and there was no sign of her.

"No..." She whispered with tears forming in her eyes. She slowly picked up her PHS from her pocket and she started dialing with trembling hands.

* * *

Aerith was doing everything she could to calm down the blond swordsman who was also her husband, who was bawling to his heart's content at what Yuffie had just relayed to him, he was hurt beyond belief and was having a hard time accepting it.

"No. No NO NO!" He started yelling while he held both sides of his head while he sat down on the couch in Seventh heaven. Aerith was sobbing hard while she tried to hold into his shoulders. They were relieved that the kids was with Barret and the last thing they wanted was for them to see their guardian having a meltdown.

"Cloud... Please..." Aerith pleaded but it was no use.

"Tifa... Tifa... Tifa..." He called out to her in between his loud cries. He felt like he was going to pass out from the great pain in his heart.

* * *

Barret locked himself in the bathroom in his home in North Corel, he covered his eyes while he sobbed silently, he wanted to scream, he wanted to curse out loud, but he couldn't, the kids were with him and he didn't know how he will tell them the news that the mother figure they loved so much was gone from this world. The grip he had on his either side of his face grew tighter as more uncontrollable tears escaped him.

 _Oh Tifa..._

* * *

Shera sobbed as she watched her husband yell and curse on top of his lungs outside their home in rocket town, he had been going at it for a whole fifteen minutes that his face was already so red and his voice was already hoarse.

"GODDAMMIT! FUCK! FUCKING SON OF A...!" His knees suddenly gave out making him kneel down on the grassy ground.

"Honey!" Shera rushed to him to check if he was alright, she started crying again when she saw that he too was sobbing while his shoulders shook violently.

* * *

Nanaki howled on top of the astronomy tower in his hometown while he looked up in the starry sky as he mourned the death of his close friend, she was the only one he felt safe to act like his age without feeling foolish, she was always there to caress his fur and he liked how it calms him everytime. Aside from her physical prowess, she was emotionally strong enough for all of them when things don't go their way. And now, he can't even do anything for her than just mourn for her like that, hoping she could hear him calling out for her.

* * *

Reeve pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned his elbow on his desk in his office. He was at total shock of the news, Tifa Lockhart's death was so sudden for them all. Though, he was not convinced, they were behind the investigation of the incident and they found no body on the wreck, but he didn't want to say anything to their group, not to get their hopes up for he could be wrong, and it will break their hearts all over again. some of her possessions had been thrown away towards the grasslands, probably due to the explosion, some article of clothing, there was a shoe and a pouch, which contained everything they needed to identify who the owner was, one of them was a cellphone, but it was destroyed and no longer functional, but the model was the same as Tifa's, and what made his assumptions come to life was when they found her identification card, the picture part of it was burned and his heart sank when he saw the name Tifa Lockhart plastered on the undamaged part. He didn't want to let his friends know about it yet but and he begged the team behind it to hide the truth for a while, he didn't expect that Yuffie would figure it out, of course she would, she was head of the intelligence team after all.

He was worried about Cloud, he heard that he was falling apart and he was the one taking it the hardest, he was scared for the hero's mental state.

He needed to get to the bottom of it as fast as he can.

* * *

Vincent stared at the crystallized form of Lucrecia Crescent in her cave with a solemn expression on his face. He silently relayed to her what he was feeling inside as he mourned for the loss of a dear friend. Tifa had been very kind to him even if he would always distance himself from the rest of the group. He thought she didn't deserve that kind of end, he always thought she would die a peaceful and painless death. But he has no control over how a person dies, he just hoped that wherever she was, she was finally at peace.

 _I Just wish I could turn back time to change things..._

* * *

Tifa's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night while sweating furiously, she had a dream but couldn't put a finger on it. She was panting a little while she slowly sat up, wiping sweat off her forehead after.

 _What... was that...?_

All she could remember was flames, all flames and in the middle of it, there was someone, but the figure was blurry and couldn't see who it was. She furrowed her brows but there was nothing, the dream didn't make any sense to her. Tifa sighed as she felt hot all over, so she decided to take a shower instead. Her head hurts a little as well so it might help.

 _What was that dream...?_

After she was done showering, she wanted to drink a glass of water so she went down the kitchen, and she was startled when she saw Noctis sitting on the dining table, nursing his own glass of water. He chuckled at her reaction.

"S-Sorry... I didn't expect you here..." She said as she made her way to the fridge.

"I couldn't sleep, I was sleeping on the wrong time of the day today." He said with a chuckle.

"Right..." She said after she was done drinking.

"Hey... Want to go for a walk?" He suddenly asked, She turned around to face him then smiled.

"I would love to..."

Noctis stood up with a smile then held out his hand for her to grab. She gladly held into him with a blush then he led the way outside the Villa so they can a walk on the beach. All they could hear was the calming sound of waves and some muffled music from a far away night club. They didn't let go of each other's hands as they walked side by side, smiling to each other every now and then.

"How are you feeling?" Noctis asked as he tucked some hair strands to her ear, she blushed at how his fingers ran through her skin.

"I'm fine... I just had a dream... And it woke me up."

"A dream?"

"Yeah... it was kind of odd, there were flames everywhere and there someone in the middle of it, but I couldn't see him... Or her, it was a all blurry."

"Really? That's odd alright... The person was not burning at all?" He asked making her giggle.

"Must be a super human or something..." She joked making him smirk.

"Probably." He said with a grin. "I'm a super human too." He said making her raise an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Like this." He suddenly lifted her up bridal style started twirling her around while she shrieked with a laugh, her screams were echoing throughout the night sky. Noctis stopped turning then they stared at each other's face, both panting while grinning widely. Suddenly, the handsome raven haired man's face turned serious, with Tifa following his lead.

"You're beautiful... So beautiful..." He whispered while searching her eyes, she blushed at what he said and her heart was hammering mad. Noctis' eyes widened momentarily, he suddenly put her down then he cleared his throat.

"We uhhh... We should..." He was awkwardly gesturing towards the villa while she nodded with a blush. He too was blushing furiously.

"Y-Yeah... Okay..." They made their way towards the house without another word to each other.

A/N: Thanks for the review guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Tifa clutched her head while she panted heavily, she saw flashes of figures just a while ago and she couldn't help but feel alarmed because of it. She could also hear laughter, and they belonged to the two small blurry figures flashing in her mind, and they sounded like they were just children.

 _Children...? Do I...? Do I have children...?_ She asked herself but the pain of her head was making it hard for her to think. She was just having coffee on the dining table at Noctis' villa when it suddenly happened. She wiped away the sweat that has built up in her forehead then she let out a ragged sigh. She just wished when she starts to remember something, it was little clear so she can see completely.

"Ruby?" The concerned voice of Noctis Caelum rang in her ears, making her jump in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he entered the kitchen. Tifa glanced at him then chuckled.

"It's alright..."

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale..." He said as he took a sit beside her to get a better look.

"I'm fine Noct..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay..." He paused for a while, just watching Tifa sip on her coffee before he spoke again.

"Hey... I have a favor to ask you..." He said while he looked down. She looked up at him with a questioning brow.

"Of course, anything you need, I mean... You've done so much for me..."

"Well, I don't mean it like that but... This favor might make you uncomfortable..." He said with a sheepish smile. She raised an eyebrow with an amused expression.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see... i have a meeting with someone, well, there's two of them, it's a business meeting and one of them is... Quite..." He sighed. "She..."

 _She?_ She thought with an eyebrow raised.

"She... She's very... Touchy..."

"Ummm... What?"

"I mean... She..." He ran a hand on his face. "Touchy... Like touch me here, touch me there... Kind of woman." Tifa pressed her lips together but she failed in containing her laugh making Noctis pout childishly. "Hey! I'm serious right here..." He said with a huge grin.

"Okay...? So what's the favor?" She asked while still laughing a little. He stared at her for a while, a smirk slowly forming in his face until it became a blinding smile. Then he spoke.

"I need you to pretend to be my wife." Tifa's jaw dropped to the floor while her eyes were being bugged out of her head.

"Wi... Wi... Wife...?"

"Yes." He whispered with a blush. "So she'll leave me alone... I hope..."

"Oh..." Tifa giggled. "Okay... No problem, it's the least I can do..." Noctis' face lit up when she said that.

"Great! And to play the part ummm..." He started to pull out something from his pocket, it turned out to be a small box and when he revealed the contents inside, Tifa's eyes sparkled and her mouth fell open. Inside were two platinum rings, the bigger one was plain and the smaller one had small rubies all over it. It was simple but truly stunning, not to mention expensive looking too.

"Wow..." She whispered. "You're really prepared huh?"

"Of course... May I?" Noctis said with a huge grin on his face, she couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"Be my guest." She said as she held out her left hand. He pulled out the smaller one then inserted it on her ring finger, then too lifted his left hand then wiggled his eyebrow once with a smirk on his face. Tifa giggled again then placed the bigger ring on his finger. Tifa couldn't help but admire how the ring looked on her hand.

"Beautiful..." Noctis said gently as he watched Tifa admire the ring, but he wasn't talking about the said ring.

"So when is this meeting?" She asked while she put her hand down.

"In two days, the day we found you, I was supposed to meet with them the next day but I cancelled the last minute."

"Oh... I'm so sorry that I caused you trouble like that..." Tifa suddenly felt guilty. Noctis merely shook his head.

"You are no trouble for me..." He said with a sweet smile. _More like a blessing._ He thought.

"Where's the others, by the way? it's all quiet in here..." Tifa asked while she looked around.

"Oh, they're on the beach, Prompto asked me to come get you so we can join them , wanted to play volleyball or something like that." He said with a smirk. Tifa giggled behind her fingers.

"That would be nice..." She said with a smile. "Oh... Ummm... If you don't mind me asking, what do you do?"

"Oh... Well, we'll get to that later, right now, I just want you to relax."

"Hmmm... You're not involve in something underground, are you?" Noctis laughed at her statement.

"Actually, I am, I ruin people's lives, young and old, by selling cheap drugs while hidden behind thick bushes at random houses." He said with a grin and it was Tifa's turn to laugh.

"That's great, I get to be the wife of a thick bush drug pusher." They laughed for a while after Tifa's statement. If he didn't want to talk about what he does, Tifa won't push any further.

"Ready to go to the beach?" He asked while he stood up. Tifa followed suit.

"Yeah, I'll go get changed." Noctis blushed as he imagined Tifa in a sexy bikini and he couldn't wait to see that, he frowned when he realized everybody else would be seeing that too. But he suddenly felt smug because they were married, pretend anyway.

"We better practice being a couple from now on, atleast you have a last name now." He was determined to flaunt her in front of everybody as his so he made the best excuse he could. Tifa giggled once again behind her fingers.

"Ruby Caelum sounds nice... We have two days to be a perfect married couple..." She blushed at her own statement, he was the same.

"Right..." He said while he looked away then he cleared his throat. "Shall we, Mrs. Caelum?" He bowed with a handsome smile on his face.

"Yes Sweetheart." She blushed again and he choked on his own saliva, making Tifa laugh.

"Sorry..." He said with a sheepish smile.

"By the way, where is the meeting going to be held?"

"One of my business partners set up the place, he said that the establishment was closed because the owner is no longer there, he said he semi owned it too so we should be good, told me that we'll have the privacy we needed."

"Where is it?"

"In Edge, in a bar called Seventh heaven."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Tifa and Noctis were all smiles as the latter drove towards their destination, Edge, it was the day before the meeting and they needed to be there earlier and check into a hotel for the meantime.

"Are you hungry my love? We'll eat whatever you want once we get there." He said with a blinding grin on his face, he was enjoying his role as Ruby's husband very much. Tifa giggled before she spoke.

"Not really... But, my head kind of hurts a little..." Noctis glanced at her briefly with his face full of concern.

"Oh shi... Sorry, I shouldn't have brought you with me."

"No, it's alright." Tifa said with a little laugh. "It happens all the time so I'm used to it." Noctis' eyebrows furrowed at her statement.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's okay... I'm fine... My husband worries about me too much..." She teased while she rubbed his shoulders, he relaxed at what he said then he flashed her his handsome smile.

"You make me so happy with your words." He said with a blush. Tifa smiled then looked back ahead. They continued their journey laughing and joking about a lot of things. He got smacked in the arm when he asked if she brought her sexy lingerie with her.

* * *

"At last..." Noctis said with a sigh as he ploppe ddown the bed in their hotel room. Tifa giggled then settled herself on the edge of the bed while she stared at her 'husband'. Noctis cracked open an eye then he sat up with a smirk on his face.

"I think we need to start doing some husband-wife things..." He said innocently but what he was implying was not innocent at all. Tifa's mouth fell open then she smacked his arm again making him wince. Her strength was really surprising him, and she didn't hit that hard but it still hurt.

"Do I need to tie you on the bed in case you misbehave?" She joked but he used her statement to his advantage.

"I didn't know you like it rough-OW!" _What's with this strength?!_ He thought with a grimace.

"Sorry..." She apologized with a sheepish smile. "I didn't even hit too hard..." She stared at her hands.

Being only together for a few days, they were already comfortable with each other, well, ever since they started practicing to be a pretend married couple that is. They got closer and Noctis could even joke about dirty things to her already without her being offended.

"We better get ready for dinner my love. Go get changed." He sat up then hopped off the bed. TIfa nodded then proceeded to go to her suitcase to get her dress for dinner.

* * *

They walked together in the side walk after they had parked the car near the new restaurant in Edge, the city had been developing a lot of establishments lately thanks to WRO. Tifa wore a form fitting teal dress that only goes to her knees, the top was halter and she was showing a little bit of skin on the back and her hair was tied in an elegant bun. Noctis wore a dark grey suit with a black dress shirt underneath. They both look so good that everybody were turning their heads towards their direction, including one blond haired, blue eyed warrior, who was staring at them in shock, his eyes were particularly glued to the woman and he felt that his heart was going to fall out his chest.

 _Ti...Tifa...?_

"Come on Ruby sweetheart, this is it." Noctis gestured for the restaurant in front.

"It's nice honey..."

"Shall we?" Noctis asked then Tifa nodded, they went ahead the restaurant without even catching a glance on the blonde haired swordsman on their right, who was still frozen in his place. He just got out of a building after delivering an item when he saw _them_. He was confused, hurt, angry, and he felt like he was going to go mad.

 _But... That guy called her Ruby... And she didn't even look at me..._ And he noticed their wedding bands. He kept repeating to himself that he was wrong, that it was not Tifa. But those eyes, the eyes he knew too well. He hastily went over to his bike to drive away and clear his head. He must be seeing things because he was still grieving about Tifa. _Yeah... Maybe that was it, I was hallucinating. Or maybe I'm finally going crazy._

But he couldn't help the tight knot that he suddenly felt in his chest when he saw the Tifa look alike clinging into the man's arm like that.

Dinner went great for them both, they had fun all night just talking and laughing, though Tifa had been experiencing flashes of pain but tried her best to hide it, she just wanted to enjoy her time with Noctis. She loved being around him and her heart would hammer madly everytime she looked at him.

They were passed out after they got ready for bed that night, they shared the same bed but they slept far apart from each other. Both of them were fighting the urge to turn around and intertwine each other's bodies before sleep eventually took over them completely.

* * *

Tifa looked up the bar called Seventh heaven, somehow, she was getting a feeling of deja vu, she had been feeling that lately ever since they got into Edge. Suddenly, she moaned at the sudden flash of pain in her head. Noctis glanced at her then he turned around fully to hold into her arms.

"Ruby? Sweetie? What's wrong?" He asked with concern while he searched her eyes.

"I... I'm fine..." She said without looking at him.

"I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have brought you here-" He stopped when Tifa placed her forefinger on his lips, making him red in the face. She looked up then smirked.

"Stop worrying too much my love." She said then she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, making him blush harder, she too was blushing so she looked down to hide it. Noctis cleared his throat.

"O-Okay... Ummm..." He checked on her appearance, she wore a form fitting black dress that only reaches above her knees, a formal white blazer with sleeves just reaching her elbows, and some black heels. Her hair was clipped on one side with curls cascading down her shoulders. She looked really stunning, while he wore an all black suit and dress shirt, without a tie and three top buttons were undone, he looked hot, they were indeed a perfect match. He offered his arm to her which she gladly accepted with a sweet smile.

"This is it my love." He said then he moved forward to knock on the door. Tifa stood beside her 'husband' then dusted herself, minutes later, the door opened to reveal very shocked glowing blue eyes, specially staring at the gorgeous brunette in front of him.

A/N: Any fans of FF-0 out there? I have a good friend who wrote an AWESOME Tifa-centric crossover fanfiction (FF7 and FF-0), username would be SillehKitteh and the title of the fic is 'My strange little world', please check it out. And also, thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Cloud was taken aback when the very face of Tifa Lockhart greeted him when he opened the door. His breath hitched and his eyes held different emotions which was clearly seen. Confusion, shock, anger, hurt, sadness. Noctis gave him a skeptical look, then he turned his gaze to his 'wife', who was giving the blond warrior a confused look, the he looked back at the said blonde again before he cleared his throat. Cloud snapped his head towards the raven haired man.

"Good afternoon, I'm here to meet with Barret." He said with a polite smile. Cloud stared at him for a few seconds before they heard another voice.

"Who's righ' there spikey?" The big man with a metal hand emerged from behind the blond warrior, and his eyes landed on Noctis first, not noticing the female beside him.

"Noct. My man. It's great to see ya." He went forward to give Noctis a 'man-hug' but his face was solemn and he was not in his usual loud and cheerful self, Noctis returned the favor with a huge smile on his face.

"It's great to see you too." They pulled away. "Barret, I want you to meet my wife, Ruby."He said as he wrapped his arm around Tifa, Barret turned to look at the wife and he yelled from surprise making them all jump, except Cloud, who was still staring intently at Tifa.

"Wha... What...?" Barret said in an almost whisper. Noctis gave him a confused look while Tifa was doing the same.

"Ummm.. It's nice to meet you, I'm Ruby Caelum, Noctis' other half." She smiled then she held her hand out for him to shake. Barret was still staring at her with his mouth wide open, then he hesitantly took her hand to shake it. Tifa's eyebrow shot up when she saw his other hand that was made of metal.

"I-It's nice to meet ya... Ruby... Was it?" He asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yes Sir."

"Just call me Barret..." He said slowly without taking his eyes off her. Noctis furrowed his brows, first it was the blond guy at the door, who he noticed was still speechless and staring at Ruby, and now, Barret, whose mouth was still agape and was looking like he didn't know what to say. He thought that maybe it was Ruby's beauty that makes them act like that.

 _She looks exactly like Tifa!_ Barret thought while he swallowed hard, he slowly turned to look at Cloud, who can't seem to get his eyes off the brunette, Barret, confused, turned around again then cleared his throat.

"Why don' we go inside?" He said with an uneasy look on his face. Noctis and Tifa both smiled and nodded before Barret turned around. Cloud side stepped absentmindedly to let them in.

"Oh, before I forget, this 'ere is Cloud, the other owner of this place." Barret gestured to the blonde swordsman at the door, the moment Barret said his name, Tifa felt a flash on pain on her head, making her bend over while she clutched it with one hand.

"Ruby? Honey?" Noctis wrapped his arms around her to steady her. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Wha's wrong with her?" Barret asked.

"She's not feeling well on our way here... Sweetheart, I'll take you back to the hotel." He said sweetly but Tifa straightened up.

"I'm fine Sweetie, no need to worry, I have my pain pills here in my bag." She said with a sweet smile. Noctis' eyes softened before he kissed her forehead. Cloud felt a tug on his chest when he did that.

"Just tell me if you need to go back okay?"

"Okay..."

"Come 'ere and sit down for a minute." Barret gestured for one on the chairs, they were about to go sit down when they heard someone.

"Noctis!" A flirty and loud female voice echoed on the empty bar, making both Noctis and Barret wince. A beautiful blond haired girl suddenly wrapped her arms around Noctis from behind while laughing in a flirty manner. Tifa's eyebrows shot up.

"Stella!" Noctis yelled while he tried to remove her arms around his neck with a wince, he let out a cough from suffocation. Tifa cleared her throat loudly making the blond girl stop and look. Tifa smiled sweetly at her while the woman named Stella raked her eyes on the pretty brunette with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" She asked in a snooty manner while she tightened her arms around Noctis, making him yelp. Tifa smiled sweetly before she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Caelum." She said, Stella smiled that looked like relief then she leaned her head over Noctis'.

"Oh, you're his sister? That makes sense because your hair loo-"

"No, his wife." Tifa said with another smile that was both taunting and sweet. Stella's happy face melted slowly and she loosened her grip on Noctis' neck, the latter clutched his throat while gagging slightly.

"His... Wife...?" Stella asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Tifa whispered. Noctis immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Stella, meet my beautiful wife, Ruby. I hope you two get along." Noctis said with a smile that annoyed Stella to her core. She scoffed then went over to one of the seats where she sat with her arms and legs crossed, a scowl visible on her face. Noctis turned to face Tifa then both of them chuckled.

"Uhhh... Sit?" Barret said again, clearly very awkward about the situation, and he couldn't look straight into Tifa's face, he was still very thunderstruck. He turned to look at Cloud, who was now sitting at one of the bar stools, his eyes still not leaving the brunette. He sighed in relief because the kids are with Aerith, they were in Elmyra's house at the moment and if they were there, they would made a ruckus about Ruby, and he felt like it was a disrespect for Noctis.

Tifa and Noctis took seats across Stella while Barret sat next to the blond haired woman, who was still very angry because of that small revelation.

"Atleast she's avoiding me now." Noctis whispered to Tifa's ear making her chuckle.

"Do you want to irritate her more?" She whispered on his ear this time.

"How?" He whispered to her ear again and he got the shock of his life when Tifa suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. His eyes were wide but they eventually softened then they closed. They pulled away gently to smile at each other sweetly. They both could hear Stella scoffing on her seat. Cloud looked away while Barret cleared his throat loudly. Noctis gave the big man a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, we've been married for two years and we still feel like we're still in the honeymoon phase." He laughed out loud that sounded a little forced making Tifa chuckle.

"How come ya never mentioned before that you were married?" Barret asked in a suspicious manner with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm a very private person, Barret." Noctis said with a smirk.

"Sure." Barret responded then he glanced at Tifa again. He pinched the bridge of his nose while he closed his eyes.

 _Maybe mah eyes are playing tricks on me._ He didn't know if he should say something like 'Hey Noct, we lost a dear friend a few days ago and you show up with the exact replica of her, is this an early april fools joke because if it is, I'm not laughin'.

He will sound offensive and crazy.

 _What the fuck is this?_ He asked himself while he continued to pinch his nose, looks like this meeting is going to take a while.

A/N: "You don't know what you have until it's gone." - Words of truth from whoever he is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Tifa was getting uneasy by the looks Barret and Cloud were giving her, and her headache were getting worse by the minute ever since she stepped inside the bar. She needed to distract herself with something, Noctis, Barret and Stella began their meeting, they were talking about a large oil field in a city named Lucis, which was Noctis' hometown, apparently, a detail Tifa didn't know, but her attention wasn't actually in the conversation, she felt really light headed and when she glanced at Cloud, who was sitting on the bar with his eyes piercing through her soul, she gets flashes of images in her head but she couldn't put a finger on it. It was someone calling someone's name. A male voice that was husky and smooth, the more she furrowed her brows, the more clearer the face of the man becomes.

 _Tifa..._

Her eyes widened when she saw brilliant blue orbs staring into her own ruby colored ones. She let out a silent gasp when she realized that it was the same blue as the blonde male in the bar. She stared at him for a long while, both of them not taking their eyes off each other.

 _Tifa..._

She clutched her head discreetly, Noctis had been very busy with his meeting that he didn't notice the state Tifa was in. She slowly lifted her gaze towards the bar. She scanned the different liquor bottles that was lined up on the shelves, she needed a drink. But headache and alchohol doesn't go together at all. She suddenly excused herself from the group, earning a confused look from Noctis and the rest. She needed something to do to distract herself.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked.

"I'm fine baby..." She looked up at Barret. "Can I make myself useful and fix you all some drinks?" She pointed at the direction of the bar, both Cloud and Barret's eyebrows furrowed but the latter nodded with a smile.

"You don't need to do that Ruby... But, If you insist." He joked with a guffaw. TIfa laughed then went over to the bar.

"I'm just kiddin' ruby!" Barret yelled, taken aback. Tifa smiled then she shook her head.

"No, I insist." She said with genuine smile before she turned around to go. Cloud followed her every movement until she was behind the counter and she started looking up at different bottles. She scanned each of them while mouthing something, then she suddenly grabbed a few bottles and lined them up behind the counter, she started rummaging on the drawers until he found what she was looking for, the three people on the table stopped conversing to look at the Ruby eyed maiden and how she started mixing the drinks with ease, their mouths went agape when she started shaking her metal drink mixer and how she was throwing it in the air and catching it, without even looking at it, she poured the contents in four small glasses then grabbed a tray, she slid one drink towards Cloud's direction who caught it with ease, then she carried the rest of the drinks towards the table then slid each one to all of them, then she sported the sweetest smile she could muster while everyone were still wide mouth at what just happened.

"Ummm...?"

Cloud and Barret stared at the drinks in their hand with shock clear on their faces. The color, the smell. It was Tifa's most popular drink in the bar. _Phoenix fire_. Tifa noticed the sudden tension in the room, she didn't even know why she could mix drinks like that, it just happened when was behind the counter, everything just started pouring out, like cooking, somehow, drink mixing was one of the things she knew how to do.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_ Barret thought, things are getting weirder and weirder by the minute and he didn't know if he should start asking Noctis some weird questions.

"Can I use the bathroom?" She suddenly asked, wanting to get out of the room for a while, Noctis was still speechless while Barret slowly looked up at her. Stella just watched her with a bored look, however.

"It's... It's there..." Barret said dumbly as he pointed at the wall behind the bar.

Tifa nodded before she turned around to go. She placed the tray on the counter top before she made her way towards the bathroom, but she stopped when she saw many picture frames hanging on the wall. She couldn't help but be curious, first, she saw a photo of two children, a boy and girl, both smiling while they held hands, then she saw another photo, it was a beautiful girl with curly brown hair and pretty green eyes, smiling while she held a bundle of flowers on her arms, another one was a group photo, she furrowed her brows when she saw how peculiar the group was, there was a creature with a red fur on the ground, and she noticed how the tip of the tail were in flames, then she saw a tall man with a red cape, a black cat with a crown, the same green eyed girl, the blond male in the bar, the big man with the metal arm and another blond man which was much older than the rest, and cheerful looking young woman with short hair, her eyes widened at an alarming rate when she saw the last woman, a little gasp escaped her when she saw a woman looking exactly like her. She glued her eyes for moment on the photo before she glanced at the next one, she saw the same woman again but this time, the arm of the blond male in the bar was around her neck, both of them smiling brightly, she turned to look at another one and she found the two children from before, with the same woman and the blond man and they were looking pretty much like a family. She held her hand to her mouth and she didn't know what to think or feel.

"Sweetheart?" Noctis called her, they have been watching her for a while now and the last thing she heard was the panicked voice of him before her eyes rolled on the back of her head.

* * *

Tifa woke up with a moan, her head was pounding really hard as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in an unfamiliar place. She grimaced when a flash of pain was felt again before she completely opened her eyes.

"My love..." She heard the voice of Noctis, she turned to look at where his voice was coming from and found him staring down at her with his face a mixture of hurt and concern. Tifa slowly sat up while Noctis quickly held into her to help her up.

"What... What happened...?" She croaked while she searched his eyes. Noctis brushed a few hair strands away from her face.

"You passed out sweetie..." He paused then looked at her eyes, she could see the pained expression he was wearing and she doesn't know why he was looking like that. "You scared me..." He whispered, Tifa leaned forward to rest her forehead into his while they both closed their eyes, Tifa exhaled before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for worrying you like that..." She pulled away to look into his eyes. Her heart was beating madly and she felt like it was going to fall out of her chest, it happens everytime she would look at him. "Noct..." She whispered.

"Yes baby..." He whispered back. She didn't know what exactly was she feeling for this man, she didn't know why her heart was going off like that, she didn't know why she wanted to always be with him, she didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about him, she didn't know why his smile makes her melt, she didn't know, and she wants to know. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek, he leaned his face on her palm with his eyes closed then placed his own hand on top of hers. They've only been together for a few days but why was she feeling this way, little did she know, that he was feeling the same for her.

She was sure it wasn't love, not yet anyway, but, something was already there.

"Ruby..." He whispered then he opened his eyes. He suddenly leaned forward and took her lips on his own, it was an innocent kiss, sweet and lingering. They pulled away to stare at each other's eyes for a while before Noctis spoke.

"Everyone's waiting for you..." He suddenly said which confused her.

"Everyone?"

"Yes..." He whispered before he leaned forward to give her another kiss. Tifa felt like those kisses he'd been giving her had a deeper meaning to it, like, he was branding her as his own. And she was about to find out why. Noctis stood up and he held his hand out to her. He gently smiled when she took his hand and he lead the way down the stairs. The raven haired man gripped her hand tightly, like she was going to go somewhere and he didn't want that to happen. Tifa was becoming more confused of his possessiveness and the answers she was looking for was now standing in front of her. Her face were a mixture of confusion and surprise as her eyes scanned everyone in the bar area, all of them wearing shocked looks on their faces while they stared at her, Tifa remembered them in the pictures. Except, there was no cat with a crown and instead, there was a black haired man in suit in its place. In the middle of the crowd was the spikey blond haired man with bright blue eyes, and in front of him, were two children who were both crying as they looked at her. Tifa turned to looked at Noctis, who was wearing an expression of hurt and sadness while he looked down, his hand never leaving hers.

"Noct... What's going on?" She asked as she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face so he could look at her. He smiled sadly but didn't say anything. "Sweetie..." She leaned forward to give him a lingering kiss, getting a lot of mixed reactions from the group. Cloud clenched his fists while trying hard to maintain his deadpan look. Noctis and Tifa pulled away before the raven haired man spoke.

"They're your family... Tifa..." He said with another sad smile, Tifa looked like she was going to cry before she glanced at the blond man and the two children.

"What?" She whispered to herself. "I have a family?" She said in an almost whisper, now she knew why Noctis was acting possessive, even though he knew that Cloud and Tifa weren't married, and the blond was married to the green eyed flower girl, he still couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that was overcoming him. "And you called me Tifa, Noct."

"That's your name." Cloud suddenly said making her snap her head towards his direction.

"Are we married?" She asked. Cloud sighed before he spoke.

"...No. We're not together either. I'm married to her." He pointed at the green eyed woman's direction, and it confused Tifa more.

"Tifa..." The boy Cloud was holding to suddenly spoke. "Don't... Don't you remember me? Us?" He asked with tears pouring down his cheeks, she felt guilty because she knew the answer, but she could how hurt he was being.

"I... I..."

"Let's give her time everyone, let's not rush her into remembering things like this." The man in the suit said, he was the only one composed in the group, everyone else were too shocked and speechless. The green eyed woman and the short haired young woman were both silently crying, the man with the red cape was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, the lion like creature was sitting on the floor while he stared at Tifa with hopeful eyes, the man with the metal arm was sitting on a chair with his head low, the older blond man had a cigarette hanging on his mouth while he stared at her with a solemn expression, and Noctis was still looking down, looking really hurt. Tifa shook her head to clear it, it was suddenly too much to process and she was not ready for it.

"Wait... Just..." She released a ragged sigh. "Just..." She closed her eyes tight from the pain of her head. "Noct..." She pleaded to her companion who snapped his head to her direction.

"My love..." He whispered while he wrapped his arm on her shoulder.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" She asked, Cloud's eyes hardened before he suddenly spoke.

"What? You'd rather stay with him than stay here? Where everyone knows you? We can help you regain your memories if you stay with us!"

"Cloud!" Aerith yelled at her husband but he didn't listen, everyone else were shocked at his sudedn outburst.

"What? I need time and-"

"But why would you stay with someone you don't even know?!"

"Cloud! Stop!" Yuffie yelled this time.

"Excuse me? Why are you judging him like that? He was the one who helped me when I almost died! He took me to the hospital and even took me to his home to take care of me because I don't remember my own name and he couldn't reach anyone who knows me! He could have left me at the hospital but he didn't!"

"That's bullshit! For all I know he-"

"It's true, like I told Barret before I came here, I found Tifa's cellphone very far away from the truck, all mangled and broken and there was no way to contact anyone of us." Reeve said, feeling guilty of not telling this information sooner, they only just found out before everyone was assembled in the bar.

"Let's go Noct." Tifa said as she grabbed the raven haired man's hand.

"Tifa! Where are you going?!" Cloud was hysterical, he was losing her again and he couldn't take it that's why he was acting up like that.

"I'll... I'll come to you when I'm ready... Just... Give me time..." She said before she pulled Noctis with her towards the door. Barret caught up with them then he put his normal hand on Noctis' shoulder, who turned around to look at him.

"Noct... Thank you so much for everythin' you've done for her." He said. Noctis nodded once.

"I'll do anything for her Barret..." He said the Barret looked at Tifa.

"Ya know where to find us Tifa." Tifa was still not processing everything, it was too much, and her head was not helping at all. She nodded with a forced smile.

"Thank you Barret." Then both of them started walking away.

"Take care of yo 'wife'." Barret said with a smirk, Noctis told him why they pretended to be a couple and he couldn't help but chuckle. Stella left before all the revelations about Tifa were revealed so she still thinks that he was really married, Barret chuckled again despite the situation. But looking at the both them, he could say that they weren't pretending at all, that they really liked each other.

 _It's time for ya to be finally happy Tifa... But we have to work on that memory first._ He thought while he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Don' worry about spikey, I'll kick his ass for ya Teef._ He started to go inside the bar to teach Cloud a lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Noctis had been looking out the window at their hotel room ever since they got back, he wasn't talking nor looking at the brunette even if she tried to have a conversation with him. When she looked at his face, his eyes were different, they were cold looking, his blue orbs only added to that effect, and she could have sworn she saw it change to into red briefly making her shake her head to clear the things she was seeing. His change of mood was getting to her and she doesn't know why he was acting like that.

"Noct...? Ummm..." The look he gave her sent shivers down her spine, he wasn't glaring at her but it scared her. It was like he became an entirely different person in one flick of her fingers. "N-Nothing..."

"I'm going to bed." He said coldly, sounding really exhausted. Tifa kept thinking of what she had done wrong for him to act like that. She had just found out where she came from and she's very confused and her head was getting worse, but he looked like he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore.

* * *

The drive towards Costa del sol was uneventful, neither of them talked, Noctis wouldn't even look at her. His face still held that cold look and it was starting to scare her. She figured she could talk to his friends and ask them about him, she realized she still didn't know anything about him at all or what he was really like. She hurriedly went out of the car as asoon as they have parked outside the Villa, she needed to talk to Prompto or Ignis or Gladiolus as soon as possible. She went inside the house to look for them and she praised her luck when she found them on the couch, playing what looked like a board game, the sight made her snort, making the three of them look at her direction.

"Ruby!" Prompto greeted her with a huge grin on his face. He stood up to give her a bone crushing hug. Gladiolus smirked while Ignis adjusted his glasses, both of their eyebrows furrowed when they noticed the raven haired man behind her. Prompto gasped then he gave Noctis his bone crushing hug instead, making him wince.

"Let go." Noctis said in his raspy voice. Prompto immediately backed away with his hands held up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. What's with you Mr. Grouchypants?" Noctis stared at him with a blank look, his cold eyes boring to his soul before he turned around to walk away. "Hey, where you goin'?" Tifa sighed then sat down on the couch beside Ignis.

"He was suddenly all cold to me like that..." She said with her head down. The three male in the room looked at each other.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Gladiolus said in his deep voice. Tifa looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean he's always like that? He's never acted that way with me before."

"Well, with you, you are correct but with everyone else, yes, he acts that way. You kind of softened his hard interior and exterior milady, but I'm guessing something happened for him to suddenly revert to his old self?" Ignis said as he studied Tifa. Tifa shook her head at what she found out.

"So... He's just acting all sweet and nice in front of me? What's his motive?"

"No, no, no, no, what he does for you is genuine, I guess he liked you from the first time he saw you. We were actually scratching our heads at his sudden change but we decided not to confront him about it." Prompto said with a sheepish smile.

"His sweet self towards you was actually making me throw up in my mouth." Gladiolus said in his deep voice then he guffawed. TIfa smiled at his statement.

"I see... Let me tell you what happened then." Tifa started talking about the little encounter at Edge, the three of them were in complete shock but they were confused why would Noctis be angry at Tifa when she was the one who needed emotional support, of all times.

"He's such a prick. He's kind of a spoiled brat that's why." Prompto said with his arms crossed.

"Atleast you finally found people who knows you." Gladiolus said. Ignis agreed by nodding his head.

"That's true, but... Noct... I don't know, maybe..." She groaned in frustration. She was beginning to get angry at the way he was acting. She suddenly felt like going over to him to confront him. She stood up and the three men in the room noticed how she suddenly stormed away, they looked at each other before they followed her towards Noctis' bedroom. When Tifa reached his door. She inhaled then exhaled a loud breath before she knocked. No answer. She knocked again. There was no answer. She knocked louder, still no answer.

"Noct!" She yelled while she pounded the door, the others can clearly see how it was shaking by the contact. "Noct!" Still nothing.

 _Oh that's it!_

She didn't know why she did it, but she suddenly punched the door, causing it to snap open with a bang, big and small pieces of wood flying everywhere, causing shock to the four people who witnessed the unexpected event. She started striding towards Noctis, who was sitting on the bed, her face full of fury. She atleast needed an explanation why he was acting so cold towards her. Something suddenly echoed in Noctis's head, something Barret had told him in Seventh heaven.

 _She's the planet's greatest martial artist._

"Fuck." He said in monotone. Suddenly, a sword appeared on his hand out of no where and he jumped back away from Tifa, the martial artist's eyes widened but decided to dismiss it. Seeing he has a weapon in hand, she lifted her right foot high then swung it back down at the edge of the bed causing it to tilt sideways, then she effortless kicked it towards Noctis, who sliced it in half with his sword. The distraction allowed Tifa to charge at him, she slid on the floor to kick his foot but he manage to avoid her attack and he jumped away from her then he started running out the door.

"Noct!" Tifa yelled as she went after him, running pass the three still shocked men at what had just occured.

"The lover's quarrel of the century folks." Prompto said dumbly and slowly, his mouth still agape.

"Noctis!" Tifa yelled as they ran outside the house, Tifa got hold of a metal rake and she started to twirl it around her before she charged at Noctis, who looked back when he sensed her coming and he repelled her attack with his sword. They stared at each coldly before they backed away from each other with Tifa back flipping and him sliding on the sand.

"Why are you acting like a brat suddenly?!" She asked while she clutched the rake on her right hand. Noctis stood up then dusted himself, his sword disapearing into thin air.

"I'm not acting like a brat." He said coolly while he stared at her with his cold eyes.

"Then what is this?" Tifa gestured to all of him angrily then she threw away the rake. Noctis mouth formed a thin line.

"I'm not going to be attached to you anymore when someday you'll just go away and leave." He said without looking at her. Tifa's blood boiled.

 _How can he assume things on his own like that?!_

She charged at him again, he managed to grab her fist before it landed on his face, Tifa stared at him with eyes hard and furious, Noctis however still held his blank, cold look. He could only think of one thing while he stared at the beautiful and powerful woman in front of him.

 _Damn._

The next thing they knew, they were in one of the guest rooms, with Tifa being pinned on the wall and their clothes being discarded one by one, attacking each other's mouths like animals in heat.

Things that had just occurred will be talked about later.

A/N: *Snickers behind hand*


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **Warning: Lemon**

Tifa and Noctis stared at the ceiling, both lying on their backs side by side, naked and hidden under the covers, still not processing everything.

"What just happened?" Tifa asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Noctis whispered back. Both their eyes were wide.

"You have a sword that appears out of thin air." Tifa whispered again, Noctis wanted to laugh at the double meaning.

"You have impossible strength for a woman." He whispered back. Tifa started snorting, then he can feel her body shaking from her silent laughter. He kept a straight face, it was no use acting all sweet in front her anymore, she already knew the real him anyway. Tifa's laughter grew louder then she turned to her side, away from him.

"What's so funny?" He whispered making her laugh harder.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that we're both freaks of nature?" She laughed again and he was failing to stop his own.

"I guess we're perfect for each other then?" He said in a deadpan tone. They had completely forgotten that they just had sex, and it was Tifa's first time. She slowly sat up while she covered her bar breast with the blanket, but her back was fully exposed for him to see and he raked his eyes on it hungrily. He started to feel hot all over again making him bolt up then he pushed her down on her back again, making her gasp in surprise.

"Noct...? What-" She was silenced by a scorching hot kiss. He didn't hold back as he invaded her mouth with his tongue, making her moan in satisfaction. He growled at the sweet sound coming out from her.

"Mine." He growled possessively against her lips. He sat up then he forcefully removed the blanket away from her naked body, Tifa gasped again in surprise then she blushed when he started studying her form with his eyes greedy while he licked his lips.

"Noct... Don't look at me like that..." She whispered but it was no use. She was becoming self conscious under his scrutiny.

"So perfect. A Goddess." He said huskily before he lowered himself to nibble on her neck, she threw her head back with a moan to give him access.

"Noct..." She breathe making him growl against her skin. His hands found its way to cup her breast, his thumb running over her swollen peak, she released a ragged sigh from the pleasure.

"More..." She breathe again. Noctis started licking her other nipple while he continued to pinch and knead on the other. After a while, the hand that was on her breast found its way down her wet folds instead, he parted her nether lips then he inserted his finger inside, making her gasp.

"Oh..." She threw her head back when she felt something building up inside of her. He suddenly his fingers then he knelt between her legs, his knees planted on either side of her hips. He pushed her legs upward then he guided himself into her entrance before he slowly pushed himself into her. He pushed and pulled again and again before he was competely inside of her, stretching her insides, filling her, she still felt a little sting but the pleasure was covering it up. He started thrusting inside of her in his kneeling position, giving him full view of her amazing figure.

"Fuck, you're so hot." He breathe then he started sighing with every thrusts. He pulled out suddenly then he pulled her up towards the edge of the bed, they both stood up then he pushed her towards the wall, with her back facing him. He guided her hands for her to brace herself then he pulled her hips towards her, he pushed her back downwards so she was bending down and without further ado, he entered her slowly from behind, emitting a long, throaty moan from her and a groan from him. He threw his head back while he released a sigh when he was completely in.

"Fuck..." He whispered before he started to slam his pelvis into her behind, she moaned loudly from the pleasure she was feeling, he was pounding her hard and fast and she was loving it. He cupped bth her breasts while he still pound her like there was no tomorrow. Her moans got louder when she felt herself suddenly climaxing, she didn't restrain herself from screaming from the pleasure that came crushing down upon her. He pulled out again after her wave wasfinished then he turned her around before he lifted her up the wall with her legs around his waist before he slammed back in with both of them gasping.

"I'm almost..." Noctis said breathlessly as he continued his thrusts. He sighed with his every movement while Tifa moaned on his shoulder, making him shudder all over. He felt it, white hot pleasure suddenly exploded within her and couldn't help but scream as he emptied his load inside of her. His pounding got harder as she milked his every last drop until he slammed one last time with all his strength before he put her down to pull out from her. He leaned forward to rest his face on the crook of her neck, planting a gently kiss in there making her smile while she catched her breath.

"It's still painful you know, you could have been gentle." She said with a small smile, Noctis pulled away to stare at her face.

"Sorry." He said before he kissed her lips. He carried her bridal style towards the bed where he put her down gently then he laid beside her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist then he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I should go and ask about who I am." Tifa said on his chest, she felt him nodd from above her head.

"Yeah, you should."

"I should ask things like why the hell I've done those things I did earlier."

"You mean the domestic violence you inflicted on me?" He joked but his tone was deadpan making her misunderstand. She buried her face deeper on his sweaty chest in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, I was just pissed."

"I know..." He whispered. He was starting to feel sleepy. Tifa yawned loudly before she wiggled closer to him, making him smirk.

"I'll go to Edge tomorrow to clear everything up..." She said sleepily while she slowly closed her eyes.

"I'll go with you." He said, his eyes now closed.

"Sure, whatever you say Mr. Grouchypants." She said lazily making him chuckle. "And you need to explain to me that sword of yours." He kissed her forehead before sleep took over both of them.

A/N: Special thanks to MadeInHere for pointing out my mistakes and to the rest of the reviewers, followers and favoriters. Hehe. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Noctis gripped the steering wheel like how would grip the hilt of his sword, his forefinger tapping on it while he chewed the inside of his cheek, Tifa sat beside him in the passenger seat with a smirk on her face, chuckling from time to time then she would cover her mouth discreetly when Noctis would look at her, irritation clearly shown on his face.

"I know I said I would go with you..." He said, the venom on his voice evident. Tifa looked away, struggling with her laughter. "But why would these three come ALONG AS WELL?!" He yelled the last three words and that's when Tifa lost it,she started laughing while still looking away, Prompto, who was sitting with Ignis and Gladiolus on the back seat started cackling, while Gladiolus grinned and Ignis smirked.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Noct." Prompto pleaded while he rested his hand on Noctis's shoulder, who shook it away making the blond man laugh once more.

"We wanted to see where Ruby... Errr, I mean Tifa lives, is that bad?" Gladiolus said while he smirked.

"Whatever." Noctis said while he chewed the inside of his cheek again. Tifa suddenly rested her hand on his lap making him yelp and jump, he lost control of the wheel making the car go in a zigzag motion. Everyone started cursing and yelling at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Prompto exclaimed. Tifa bit her lower lip with her eyes tightly closed. Then she started laughing again when Noctis composed himself. He loudly cleared his throat then he adjusted the rear view mirror.

"Sorry about that." He said. He was embarrassed to admit that one single touch from Tifa can get him distracted like that, not to mention how turned on he got.

 _Goddammit woman._ He thought.

"Do you mind if we stop for a while, I badly need to tinkle." Prompto said nonchalantly making Noctis groan.

"Tinkle? What are you six? Why can you say pee like a normal grown up." Gladiolus said.

"Pee doesn't sound grown up at all." Prompto retorted.

"Urinating would be a better choice." Ignis said as a matter of factly while he adjusted his glasses. Noctis face palmed with one eye still watching the road, greatly embarrassed for his comrades. He was usually the one who was causing trouble and humiliation but he couldn't act like a fool in front of Tifa, the said Tifa kept giggling in her seat making him more irritated, but it was not that kind of irritation, he was irritated because her giggling was music to his ears and it was tightening his already tightened pants.

 _I'M SO TURNED ON DAMMIT!_ He yelled angrily in his mind while wearing a deadpan look.

* * *

Noctis looked very worn out when they reached Edge, it was almost night time and he couldn't wait to enter the bar, have a drink and just relax.

"This is where you lived before?" Prompto said as he eyed the building, both Ignis and Gladiolus staring up with him. "A bar! Cool!" Prompto started running towards the door but Noctis grabbed his jacket from the back to stop him. "Whoa!"

"Tifa should go first, idiot." Noctis said with his blank look.

"Sheesh, okay okay." Prompto said while he held his hands in surrender. Tifa smirked before she started going to the front door, she lifted her fist to knock three times. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a beautiful green eyed woman, who was shocked at the sudden visit. Prompto and Gladiolus held their breath at the sight of her.

"Oh! TIFA!" She exclaimed then she suddenly wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, who was surprised by her actions, Tifa hesitantly returned the hug.

"Hi..." She said when she finally relaxed on her grip. Aerith pulled away then looked over to her companions.

"Oh, you have friends with you, hi Noctis."

"Hi." Noctis said flatly.

"Come in! Come in!" Aerith said while she gestured her hand to follow her. Tifa turned around to face Prompto.

"She's married, off limits." She said while she held her forefinger in front of her, the blond's face fell.

"Oh man, that sucks!" He said with a pout. Tifa smirked before she turned around again to go inside her former home, everyone else followed, Noctis grabbed her hand as he walked beside her.

"Cloud's on a delivery but he'll be back soon, I'll give him a call." Aerith said then she started walking away to get her phone.

"Thanks." Tifa said while she looked around.

"Tifa! It's Tifa!" A voice of a young boy was heard making them turn around at him, Denzel and Marlene just emerged from the kitchen, wearing bright smiles on their faces.

"TIFA!" Marlene started running towards the brunette, who didn't know what to do.

"U-Ummm... Oof!" Marlene latched herself on the brunette's hips while Denzel followed suit on the other side. Tifa awkwardly patted both their heads before they both looked up.

"Tifa, we missed you so much." Denzel said sadly with tears forming in his eyes, Marlene started sobbing making Tifa feel bad that she couldn't remember these two kids who loved her dearly. She gently knelt down to their height to hug them both.

"I'm so sorry... I really am..." Tifa said while she held the two closer.

"You'll always be our mother Tifa, no matter who comes to our lives." Denzel said while he wiped his eyes. Tifa couldn't help her tears at the kid's statement.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered in his ear.

"You'll remember us someday... I know it." Marlene said as she buried her face on the crook of Tifa's neck.

"I know sweetie... I know..." Her four companions watched the scene with their faces solemn, feeling sorry for both Tifa and the kids.

"We're sorry too, because of us, you ran away that's why you got into that accident..." Marlene said which confused Tifa.

"I... I ran away...?" She asked with a scowl.

"Yes... Becau-"

"Kids, I think it's better if Cloud would be the one to tell Tifa everything from the beginning, since he was the one who knows everything about her since they were young." Aerith said which made Noctis suddenly jealous. Cloud and Tifa's relationship was deeper than he thought.

"Okay..." Denzel said while he looked at Tifa and her companions. "Who are you guys?" He asked as he approached Prompto. The blond smiled brightly at him.

"Hi! We're Tifa's friends, I'm Prompto, this is Ignis and that's Gladiolus." He said brightly while Denzel and Marlene smiled back.

"Hey kids, nice to meet you, what's your name?" Gladiolus asked.

"I'm Denzel, and this is Marlene. We're Cloud and Tifa's adopted children." He said, Noctis felt another pang of jealousy inside his chest. Prompto and the rest furrowed their brows.

"Who is Cloud?" Ignis asked.

"Tifa's childhood friend, our adoptive father and her husband." Denzel said again then he pointed at Aerith, who smiled awkwardly at them.

"What? That's... A little weird..." Prompto said while he crossed him arms.

"Tell me about it..." Tifa said absentmindedly. As if on cue, the door suddenly opened revealing very spikey, very blond hair and bright blue eyes, he stopped on his tracks when he saw many people in front of him.

"Cloud!" Denzel and Marlene said in unison while they ran towards him to hug him by his legs. He smiled then patted their heads before he looked up to look at Tifa and her companions.

"Hi... Cloud..." Tifa said with a sad smile. Cloud's face softened then he gave her his rare, small smile.

"Hi..." He said.

"I came here... To ask about who I am..." She said while she slowly walked towards him. Cloud was doing the same.

"I'll tell you everthing you need to know." He said with a nod.

They all took seats in one of the bar tables, Aerith accompanied the kids to their rooms so the adults can talk. Cloud started telling Tifa all about her life, starting when they were young in Nibelheim, then his promise on the water tower, Noctis felt more jealous after that, the mission with Sephiroth and Zack that eventually lead to Nibelheim's demise along with her father and Cloud's mother, how they didn't see each other for five years, she told him about being trapped in Hojo's clutches, Zack's death and how Tifa found Cloud in the train station after that, how he joined AVALANCHE and how they blew up the reactor in sector 1 and the story goes on and on. The five people who were listening were in complete shock of how colorful Tifa's life was. Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto had only heard about AVALANCHE and their pursuit against Sephiroth, they were living in a far away Kingdom after all. They got surprised when they were actually stepping at the home base of the rebel group, the leader and the planet's hero talking and relaying Tifa's story to them, and Tifa herself was one of them.

When it was time to tell her how she ended up in the state was in, Cloud couldn't help but show his regret, he lowered his head and covered his eyes, Tifa saw how his lips started quivering. He was clearly blaming himself about what happened to her. Noctis wanted to punch the guy but he was not in the place to do that, whatever his role in Tifa's life now, it was still a family matter between them.

"I'm really sorry Tifa..." Cloud said in a stuffy voice as he began sobbing in front of them not even ashamed crying in front of strangers. Tifa couldn't help herself so she stood up to hug the blond warrior, who returned the hug, hanging into her like a lifeline. Noctis clenched his fists, it was not the right time for him to be selfish and possessive. Cloud calmed down after a while, Tifa kept rubbing his back to help him ease the pain. They both pulled away and Tifa gave the blond a kiss on his forehead before she sat back beside Noctis.

"You guys... Are together now?" Cloud asked as he sniffed. Noctis nodded.

"Yes, Cloud."

"Make her happy... Please, I failed to do that. She deserves so much more. She's one of a kind, don't lose her." Cloud said while he stared at Tifa. Noctis placed his hand over Tifa's then gave it a squeeze.

"I won't ever let her go." He said in an almost whisper, his blue eyes piercing through Tifa's ruby ones. Cloud gave the couple a sad smile before he started wiping his eyes again. Just then, the door opened with a bang making everyone jump.

"WHERE'S MAH GIRL AT?!" Barret's loud voice boomed as he barged in.

"Tifa since that you're finally 'ere fix me some fuckin' drink will ya - OW!" Cid yelped when Yuffie pinched his arm.

"Are you out of your mind you crazy old fart?! She doens't even remember your fucking name!" The princess of Wutai exclaimed while she threw her arms up in the air.

"I was just kiddin' you lil shit! No need to physically abuse me you son of a-"

"Tifa! Tifa!" Cait Sith started running towards the brunette but he got thrown away when Yuffie swatted her hand to his mechanical body, colliding him to the wall.

"TIFA!" Yuffie exclaimed then she went over to the brunette to give her a bone crushing hug, making them fall over, both of them yelling from the pain.

"Yuffie! What are you doing?!" Cloud yelled while he pulled the ninja away from Tifa while Noctis helped his girlfriend up, he had already met the rest of AVALANCHE so he wasn't surprised at all, his three friends on the other hand were completely speechless at the sudden appearance of the colorful group.

"Let me go chocobo head!" Yuffie exlaimed while she thrashed around. Cloud let go of her then held up his hands in surrender. Yuffie turned to look at the table where Tifa's new friends were seated, her eyes particularly landing on a certain blonde named Prompto, who was staring at her with the same intensity, both of them blushed then looked away. Barret gave both Tifa and Noctis a bone crushing bear hug, both suffering from lack of air.

"Tifa." The hoarse voice of Vincent Valentine surprised Noctis' three friends making them jump, Vincent raised an eyebrow while his arms were crossed in front of him. Nanaki started making his way towards Tifa, earning raised eyebrows from the three, Prompto gaped at his flaming tail.

"Hello Tifa, it's good to see you." He said.

"H-Hi..." Tifa was surprised by the sudden attacks that she suddenly felt light headed. That's when her eyes started to roll on the back of her head.

"TIFA!" All of them yelled in unison.

Looks like this reunion will be a long one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Tifa slowly opened her eyes and she felt like her head was going to explode from the pain.

 _What in the world...?_

"Tifa..." The voice of her boyfriend rang in her ears making her open her eyes completely. She looked at his face before she smiled weakly, making him sigh in relief.

"Hi...?" She said which made him chuckle. "What happened...?"

"You fainted, again..." He said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes to savour it.

"Mmmm... I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault. I guess that was too much huh? The sudden reunion? Aerith was the one who called them all so..." Noctis said with a smirk.

"Where are we anyway?" Tifa asked while she tried to sit up, Noctis gently placed his hands on her elbow and waist to help her.

"Your old room..." He said. Tifa looked around, she tried to feel familiar but it didn't. She looked at her nightstand and saw a family picture that was held on a simple black frame, she smiled sadly before she looked away.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, she nodded her head.

"I'm fine... Where's everyone?"

"They're downstairs, they were just here a while ago, but Cloud shooed them all out." Tifa chuckled and Noctis smirked.

"Let's go downstairs then?" She said while she stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Noctis said as he helped her up.

"I'm fine... Don't worry too much..."

"It's my job to worry about you." He said before he got kissed on the lips. He smirked before they both went out the door to go downstairs.

* * *

"There she is!" Cid yelled as soon as he saw the brunette along with Noctis. Everyone smiled at her while Tifa smiled sheepishly before Marlene and Denzel latched themselves on her lower body.

"Hey, sorry about that. Hi kids..." She said gently while she patted both their heads.

"We were so worried about you!" Marlene said.

"You were? I'm so Sorry..." Tifa said before she gave both kids her motherly smile.

"That's okay, you're alright now and that's all that matters." Denzel said lovingly. Tifa couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes, the kids really did love her so much.

The evening progressed and so did the party, Tifa served everyone with their preferred drinks while laughter and teasing were all over the place. Although Yuffie and Prompto had been spending their time talking in a secluded corner the whole night earning them dirty smirks and catcalls. After lots of drinks and countless talks, the kids went to bed with Tifa and Cloud tucking them in, then everyone started finding places to plop their drunk bodies into. Cid snored away in one of the bar tables, Barret snored louder on the couch, Prompto propped his back on the wall while Yuffie used his lap as a pillow, Gladiolus were sprawled on his chair with his head thrown back while he snored loudly. Ignis held his head on his arms on top of the table, Nanaki was curled up near the sofa, Noctis was carried upstairs to Tifa's bedroom, Aerith was already in the bedroom she shared with Cloud, Cait Sith was lifeless in one corner while Vincent was nowhere to be found. Cloud and Tifa were the ones who remained awake and sober, trying to clean up what they can from the sea of bodies and mess.

"I'm glad everyone had fun." Tifa said as she washed some glasses, Cloud was beside her, drying them with a towel.

"They missed you and they wanted to celebrate." He said as he placed them one by one on the cupboard. He heard Tifa sigh.

"I just wish I remember them... You all..." She said with her head down. Cloud's face softened then he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, take your time in remembering, and I'll just be here to remind you..." He said gently. Tifa glanced at him then she gave him a sweet smile.

"Thanks Cloud..." She whispered.

"Want to go outside for a while?" He asked as he put his hand down.

"Sure, I'd love that... It's kind of stuffy in here." She looked around with an amused expression making Cloud chuckle.

They both took a seat on the steps outside the bar, they were unconsciously looking up at the starry sky at the same time.

"You know." Tifa began which made Cloud looked at her. "Somehow, when I look at the stars, it feels special..." Cloud's face softened in her statement.

"That's because we made our promise in a starry night like this." He said. Tifa looked down and smiled.

"Yeah... Now I know why..." She glanced at Cloud and she noticed that he looked down as well. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." He sighed. "I was just imagining my life if... You were the one I popped the question to..." He said then he looked at her again. Tifa's face softened then she put a hand on his shoulder.

"We would have had a blast. That's for sure." She said with a grin, he too grinned big then he started laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right... But... It's impossible now..."

"Yeah... Just treasure your life with your wife Cloud... And I'll treasure mine with Noct... He treats me really well..." Cloud felt a pang in his chest but dismissed it.

"I know... And I've been a total jerk towards you..."

"Don't say that... You were not, you were just being a lovesick little man." Tifa teased, Cloud pursed his lips then he laughed again.

"But... When I felt that I was losing you... I started to regret a lot of things, and I realized that I do have feelings for you..." He said without looking at her, Tifa was silent and waited patiently for him to speak again. "And you've loved me for a long time... And I've been so blind and stupid..." Tifa looked at him with shock written on her face.

"I... Loved you...?" She asked with her mouth wide open, Cloud looked panicked instantly.

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to sa-"

"Don't be..." Tifa interjected. "I've been feeling something for you whenever I looked at you but I just don't know what it was... Like... We have a connection or something... But my feelings of love... I don't know if that's it..."

"I know..." Cloud said. "And you like Noct now huh?"

"...Yes." Tifa sighed, not looking at him. "Why don't we just make a new promise?" She said with a smile. Cloud looked up at her.

"New promise?" He said, Tifa nodded.

"Yes, that both of us will be happy in our lives with the ones we are committed to, no matter how we feel about each other, we will forget about that and focus our attention to them." She said while Cloud nodded.

"And... That no matter what happens, we're still going to be there for each other..." Tifa said then she looked at him. "We're going to be the best of friends until the day we die..." She said with a sweet smile, Cloud smiled with tears forming in his eyes but he blinked it away then he nodded.

"That's a promise..." He whispered while he searched her eyes. Tifa held out her pinky which made Cloud give her a confused look. TIfa smiled then she grabbed his hand and she intertwined their pinkies together making Cloud chuckle. Then they both leaned forward to give each other a tight hug, the stars listening and watching as two friends deepen their bond, who were ready to face tomorrow with bright smiles on their faces.

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Warning: Short lemon**

Noctis woke up while slightly groaning, his head felt like it was on fire and he couldn't help but wince at the pain, then he realized that his arm were around a wardm body that was beside him, he slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful face of his lover, sleeping peacefully while an arm was wrapped around him as well, he couldn't help but smile before he pulled her closer to his body and he intertwined their legs. Tifa shifted a little before she hugged him closer.

"Good morning baby..." She gently said, Noctis looked down at her head before he smiled.

"Good morning my love." He said then he kissed her head. She looked up at him with a lazy smile on her face.

"How's your head? You were pretty out last night." Tifa whispered before he leaned his head down to kiss her lips.

"It hurts like hell." He said before he wrapped both his arms to her body and he pulled her closer again. "But I think I'm all better now... Because you're here beside me." He said before he yawned.

"I have to get up and make breakfast, and we have to go back to Costa del sol after." She said while she tried to sit up but Noctis's grip on her was hard.

"You're not going anywhere..." He whispered huskily before he suddenly hovered above her. Tifa gasped before he crashed his lips into hers. She gladly took it while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his hips while he pressed his hardened member into her core making them both moan.

"Shhh..." Tifa placed her forefinger to her lips to keep them quiet. Noctis kiss her again passionately after. "We need to hurry..." Tifa said breathlessly while he started lowering himself to nip her neck. He knelt up to hurriedly remove her shorts which was lent to her by Aerith, and her panties were gone next, Noctis started to unbuckle his belt and zipper then he lowered it before he kicked it away, leaving them both with their shirts on, he planted his knees on either side on her hips with her legs spread wide open before he started stroking himself. He guided his tip to her entrance then he slammed himself into her making them both gasp.

"Shhhh..." Tifa silenced him again while she chuckled. Noctis smirked before he started pounding into her and he couldn't help but admire her beautiful face as she closed her eyes and parted her lips from her silent screams, he started pumping harder and Tifa couldn't help the small moans escaping her throat. Noctis tried his best to keep silent but he was failing, he too kept grunting from time to time as he thrusted into her.

"Oh shit..." He whispered then he lowered himself to bury his face into the crook of her neck while Tifa raked her fingers to his back downwards, making him groan. "You feel so good..." He said breathlessly as he moved even faster. Tifa fingernails sunk into his skin when she climaxed and she couldn't help her screams from escaping. Noctis supported himself with his arms once again to cover her mouth with his hand to muffle her screams and moans before he too reached his own release, he crashed his lips into hers to muffle his own groans this time, it was just too good not to voice his pleasure while she emptied himself inside of her and when he was done, he buried his face on the crook of her neck once again to catch his breath.

"That was... Amazing... Baby you're amazing..." He whispered to her ear before he kissed her cheek, he pulled out to lay down beside her before he stood up to put his pants back on, Tifa was still lying on the bed so he grabbed her panties before he gently placed it back on for her, then her shorts was next.

"Thanks..." She whispered. She sat up with a sweet smile making Noctis lean forward to kiss her forehead.

"When we get back, there's something I need to tell you..." Noctis said which earned him a confused look from the brunette.

"Really? What's it about?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon..." He responded while he helped her up. Tifa furrowed her brows but decided to let it go, he will tell her anyway. They both went downstairs so Tifa could cook but breakfast was already served by Aerith with everyone groaning on the breakfast table, the flower girl smiled brightly at the lovers.

"Tifa! Noct! Good morning! Come eat!" She piped while she gestured to the two empty chairs. Cloud looked up at Tifa and he smiled sweetly to her and she returned the gesture, Noctis furrowed his eyebrows at the exchange but he mentally cursed himself for being overly jealous.

"How's everyone holding up?" Tifa asked with an amused look, Prompto groaned then he leaned the side of his head on the table.

"Don't even ask..." He said weakly but he smiled at Yuffie, who was facing him with her head leaned down on the table as well. TIfa smirked at the two then she started eating.

"Where's Marlene and Denzel?" Tifa asked.

"Oh, they're at next door with their playmates." Aerith said.

"Are you guys going back to Costa del sol today?" Cloud asked as he shoved eggs into his mouth. Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, after breakfast, we'll go."

"Awww! That's too bad, we haven't had the time to spend together Teef!" Yuffie whined as she straightened herself again.

"I wonder why?" Tifa said with a smirk which made the princess blush.

"Fuckin'... Where's my goddamn tea?!" Cid yelled while he slammed his hand on the table making everyone jump.

"Go get it yourself old fart!" Yuffie yelled back.

"You little-"

"Here's your tea Cid." Aerith handed the pilot his drink with a smile.

"When I have time, we're going to visit ya in Noctis' villa." Barret said while he munched on his breakfast.

"Oh, about that." Noctis started. He looked at Tifa who gave him a confused look. "We're going back to Lucis and I'm taking her with me." He said which made Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus look at his direction with their eyes slightly wide. Noctis merely raised an eyebrow with a bored look then looked away from them.

"Lucis? Tha's far away!" Barret said.

"Wait, we're going where?" Tifa asked. Noctis glanced at her and sighed.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk about." He told her. Tifa sunk back on her chair with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Lucis is like on the other side of the planet? Right?" Yuffie asked.

"When are you leaving?" Cloud asked.

"We're just going to pack up from Costa del sol and we'll leave immediately." Noctis said.

Tifa wanted to go with him of course, but being in a place so far away, how could she spend time with Cloud and the kids?

"But of course, if Tifa doens't want to come with me, it's alright, it's her decision..." Noctis said while he held Tifa's hand who squeezed it back.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" Tifa said while Noctis nodded.

"Of course sweetheart..." He said then he leaned forward to kiss her. Everyone looked away but Cloud didn't, he stared at the way their lips were glued together. Tifa glanced at her blond bestfriend with an apologetic smile. Cloud subtly shook his head and gave a reassuring smile instead. They finished breakfast talking and laughing, the kids went back inside to latch themselves to Tifa once again before they said goodbye to Tifa and Noctis' group.

"Bye Teef... Update me on your decision okay?" Cloud said as he hugged her.

"Of course."

"Tifa! We'll miss you!" Marlene said, Tifa knelt down on their height to hug both kids.

"Me too..." She said as she caressed the head of Denzel while he cried. She kissed both their heads before she stood up to wave at everyone else. She grabbed Noctis' hand before they all turned around, she saw how sad Yuffie and Prompto were as they were waving goodbye to each other. They all went inside the car before Noctis started the engine, and as he was driving away, he honked while the rest of his passengers started to wave goodbye. Tifa leaned back on her seat with a sad look, somehow, even if she didn't remember any of them, she grew so fond of them all that it was hard for her to leave, Noctis noticed her state and he couldn't help but sigh.

"Baby... I'm so sorry for forcing you to go with me... If you don't want t-"

"No..." Tifa interjected. "I wan to go with you, I want to be with you, but of course I'll feel sad leaving them behind but I'll get past that..." She said with a smile as she grabbed his hand. Noctis glanced at her to give her a small smile. He lifted her hand to give it a kiss and she couldn't help but smile at his gesture. Then they happen to go past a burning garbage can, Tifa's eyes landed on it and that's when images started pouring into her mind rapidly that she couldn't help but scream. Noctis' and the rest started panicking that the raven haired man suddenly hit the brakes.

"Tifa?! Sweetheart?!" Noctis held into her shoulder while she held her head. She suddenly looked up and her wild eyes were suddenly pouring with tears. "Baby...?" Noctis frantically searched her face as he brushed a few strands of her hair away from it.

"Nibelheim... Sephiroth... Cloud... Dad..." She muttered every word in a whisper and her tears were uncontrollable. "I remember... My village... When it was burned to the ground..." She started sobbing while she covered her face with her hands. Noctis gave her a pained expression then he enveloped her into a hug, it was very painful for her to suddenly relieve such tragedy all of a sudden like that. Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus stared at the lovers with sad looks on their faces.

"Shhh... It's okay... It's going to be okay..." Noctis whispered into her ear then he kissed her cheek. Tifa realized that she was all alone and Noctis was not beside her during these times, what would have happened to her, with no one to comfort her and tell that it was going to be alright.

"Noct... Don't leave me..." She pleaded while she still sobbed. Despite the raven haired man's hard exterior, he couldn't help his face to scrunch up in pain, trying hard to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I would _never_ leave you... Never..." He whispered into her while he rocked her from side to side. Prompto held out his hand to squeeze Tifa's shoulder.

"I'll drive Noct." Gladiolus offered and Noctis nodded. He kissed Tifa on the lips before he let go of her and he opened the door to get out of the car. He went over to the other side to open Tifa's door and he grabbed her from under her arm while she wrapped her arms around his neck, soaking his shirt with her tears in the process. Gladiolus was already in the driver's seat and Ignis was on the passenger's when Prompto opened the door for the lovers so they can slide in. Tifa leaned into Noctis' chest with him holding into her tightly, both his arms were wrapped around her as she cried her heart out, and he'll be willing to be there everytime she would experience something like that again.

"I love you..." He whispered into her ear that only her could hear, she cried harder then she buried her face into his chest further, not wanting to let go.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Noctis handed Tifa some tea while they sat on the kitchen table on his villa on Costa del sol. She had been exhausted from her sudden experience and he was doing everything to comfort her.

"Baby..." He said quietly. "Are you okay now?" Tifa glanced at his serious face then she cupped his cheek.

"I'm fine... I'm fine now... Just shocked, that's all..." She said then she took a sip of her tea before she carefully placed it back down the table. "It was so different when Cloud was telling me all those things, like... It didn't affect me too much but remembering it like that..." She said with a sigh.

"I know... I'm so sorry you had to go through that again..." Noctis said while he grabbed her hand. Tifa shook her head.

"It's not your fault... But, thank you for being there for me..."

"Of course." Noctis leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Speaking of which... What was that thing you want to tell me?" Tifa suddenly asked which caught Noctis off guard. He rubbed his throat before he cleared it, earning a raised eyebrow from his lover.

"Well... I don't think it's the right ti-"

"Noct." She said with a warning making him smirk. "Are you going to tell me that you have a child from an ex-girlfriend an-" She stopped when Noctis started laughing.

"No, no, I don't have a kid anywhere. I'm single, well, not anymore." He said with a wry smile, Tifa chuckled before she smacked his arm.

"Then tell me."

"Wait, what if I have a kid somewhere? Would you leave me?" He asked.

"What? Of course not." She said with a laugh. "Well, start talking mister."

"Alright then, remember when I told you that we came from Lucis?" He said, Tifa nodded. "Well, you see... It's a far away kingdom. And it's ruled by a royal family." He said then he pressed his lips together. Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"And?"

"Well..." Noctis awkwardly cleared his throat again. "My father... He's..."

"Yes?" Tifa said with an eyebrow raised, Noctis stared at her for a while before he spoke.

"He's the... King." Noctis said with a blank look on his face. Tifa stared at him, not yet processing what he had just said, then her eyes widened at an alarming rate with her mouth wide open when she realized it.

"So... so... so... If you're Father's the king... Then you're the..." She said but she couldn't go on.

"The prince... Yes." Noctis finished for her. Tifa stared at him with her mouth the perfect shape of 'o' making him smirk.

"You're kidding..." She whispered. Noctis shook his head.

"No." He said. Tifa released a loud breath. "And as the only son, I'm next in line for the throne, and if you're going to stay with me, and maybe in the future, we get married, you're going to be my-"

"Queen." Tifa said absentmindedly. "Oh Shiva..."

"That's why I'm giving you a headstart, I don't want you to hate me for not telling you sooner. It's your decision if you don't want to stay with me anymore." He said which made Tifa snap back to reality.

"No, it's not like that... It was just too much... That news, I mean..." She let out a nervous laugh. Noctis smirked.

"I know baby... That's why I wanted to tell you."

"Well, thank you for telling me, I should ask Yuffie stuff about ruling a kingdom." She joked with a smile. Noctis furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why Yuffie?" He asked.

"Because she's the princess of Wutai." Then her eyes widened again. "Oh my Gods... Why do I know that? When did I remember that?" She asked herself.

"Wait?! Yuffie is the princess of Wutai?!" The voice of Prompto made the lovers jump, then the heard a hand colliding with flesh and a yell of pain.

"Idiot." it was Gladiolus.

"Who told you could EAVESDROP?!" Noctis yelled angrily before his friends emerged from the door. Tifa started chuckling with an amused expression.

"Is that true Tifa? Yuffie is a princess?" Prompto asked, Tifa nodded.

"She's a princess? She doesn't look and act like one." Ignis said as a matter of factly while adjusting his glasses, Prompto glared at his direction.

"What the hell are you saying?! Yuffie is a beautiful being! She's perfect in every way!"

 _Someone's lovestruck._ Tifa thought with a smirk, Just then, her phone rang so she fished it out of her pocket. She flipped it open and she smiled when she saw that it was Cloud calling and pressed a button to answer it.

"Hey Cloud." She said, Noctis looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, he was still jealous of the blond and he hated himself for it but he couldn't help it.

 _"Hey Teef, how are you? At you at the villa already?"_ The blonde asked.

"Yes, anything wrong?"

 _"Nothing... Except, I've got news."_

"Really? What is it?"

 _"...Aerith's pregnant."_ He said, Tifa gasped with a smile then she started squealing making the four people with her jump.

"Oh that's amazing! I'm going to be an Aunt! How great is that?!"

"Aerith's pregnant?!" Prompto asked.

"Wow, congratulations!" Gladiolus exclaimed.

"A blessing indeed." Ignis said.

"Everyone says hi and congratulations!" Tifa told her bestfriend who chuckled.

 _"Tell them thanks. And thank you too."_

"For what?"

 _"For being my friend. I miss you so much Teef..."_ Cloud gently said, Tifa's face softened.

"I miss you too, and the kids. Say hi to them for me okay?"

 _"I will. I'll call you again alright. Bye."_

"Bye." Then Tifa flipped her phone shut. "Oh, this is so exciting! A baby!" She faced her lover who she noticed was scowling. "Hey, you okay?" Noctis snapped his head towards her then he gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine baby... Just tired..."

"Oh, take a rest for now okay?" Tifa said while she massaged his shoulder making him groan. "Go, chop chop. I need to prepare dinner now, I'm going to the market."

"Oh! I'm coming with you!" Prompto piped. Tifa smiled then nodded.

"Sure! Let's go." Tifa kissed Noctis on the lips before she walked past him. Ignis and Gladiolus followed behind Tifa and Prompto leaving the prince alone. He sighed when he thought how selfish he was being for getting jealous all the time, but he couldn't help it, Tifa was his and he was just being possessive.

Maybe taking her to Lucis was the best idea after all.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry about the late update, writer's block can be pain in the-

 **Chapter 15:**

The prince of Lucis was torn, he knew that he would be taking Tifa away from the children but he knew he needed to take her to his kingdom, he don't want Tifa to get too close with Cloud for he was still deeply jealous about their relationship.

"Baby." He called his lover who was doing dishes on the sink.

"Yeah?" She answered without looking at him. Silence surrounded them both for a while before Noctis spoke.

"I was thinking, what if we take Marlene and Denzel with us to Lucis?" He suddenly heard the sound of shattering glass which made him rush to Tifa immediately.

"Sorry... It slipped." Was Tifa's excuse, then she hissed when she cut herself. Noctis carefully took her hand and he saw that it was bleeding badly.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." He said before he turned around to get the box. Tifa proceeded to clean her wound by washing it, she watched as the blood started fading from her skin along with the running water and that's when it happened.

She saw herself looking into her shaky hands which was covered with her father's blood, She saw herself being slashed by Sephiroth in the reactor in Mt. Nibel, she saw herself pushing Aerith out of the way of being impaled by the same madman, earning her a deep cut on her leg, She saw herself fighting for her life at the final battle before meteor fall.

She started screaming while she clutched her head, the she stared at her shaky injured hand with very wild eyes while she breathed heavily.

"Tifa?!" Noctis threw the first aid kit away in panic to rush over to his lover, he held into her shoulders to calm her down but she was frantic, and was shaking all over. "Shhh... It's okay." He said while he tightly enveloped her into a hug. She started bawling while she dragged Noctis down to the floor. "It's alright..." He whispered into her hair before he planted a kiss on the same spot.

"Why?!" She asked before she started crying loudly again.

"Baby, it's okay... I'm here." Noctis reassured her while he carressed her head. She wanted to remember who she is, but she never expected it to be that way, it was so much pain and misery coming back to her and she was not ready for it.

"Why do I always remember horrible things?! Please... I don't want anymore... I don't..." She tightened her grip to the prince who did the same for her.

"I know... I'm sorry you have to go through that but I'm here, I'll always be here. I love you..." Noctis said before she kissed her head, then her eyes widened when it happened again.

She saw herself watching Cloud and Aerith as they go out the door, the children holding into their hands, She saw herself clenching her fists when Cloud announced his engagement, she saw herself crying while she watched Cloud and Aerith kiss on the bar. She saw herself destroying everything for Denzel's surprise party, She saw herself glaring bitterly at the couple during their wedding.

She suddenly stood up before she started running away, taking Noctis by surprise. He started running after her not long after.

"Tifa! TIFA!" He yelled after her but she didn't stop, she opened the front door then she continued running away with Noctis following behind her. "WAIT!" Tifa suddenly stopped on her tracks once she reached the end of the beach while she rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Then, she started yelling on top of her lungs, Noctis ran after her faster until he reached her, then he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

All the anger and bitterness that was hidden along with her memories suddenly came back, she started to feel deep rage against Sephiroth and resentment towards Cloud and Aerith that she wanted to go beat someone to death. She suddenly didn't want to talk to her bestfriend anymore, all she wanted to do was get away from them. But the kids, she was worried about the kids.

She calmed down after a while, she just needed to get it all out her system and her yelling really helped her. But, she had already made her decision.

"I'm taking the kids with me, since they will have their own child whom they will love more than my adopted ones." She said, bitterness in her tone was obvious. Noctis let go of her to stand next to her.

"I understand. I just hope they are willing to stay in Lucis, they will after all, leave their father figure." The prince said while he stared at Tifa, her facial features were suddenly different from her soft one before, it showed hatred, anger, bitterness all together.

"It's their choice, but I want them to come with me." She said. Noctis nodded and they were both silent before the prince spoke.

"And if you are willing to marry me in the future." He said with a serious face which made Tifa look up at him. "They will be officially adopted by me, well, Denzel atleast since I know Barret wouldn't allow his daughter to be adopted by someone else like that, he wouldn't allow it, but Denzel is going to be a Caelum, and since there are no other successors for the throne along with me, it means he'll be my heir until we have our own child." Tifa looked down with her eyebrows furrowed. "Those are the things we need to consider, if they are willing to come under those conditions."

"What about your father? Would he agree to this? You will marry someone with two adopted kids?" Tifa asked without looking at him.

"My father do not question my actions." Noctis said as a matter of factly. Tifa raised an eyebrow at his direction, not convinced which made him clear his throat. She needed to go back to Edge and talk to Cloud.

"Let's go, I need to talk to Cloud about this." Tifa said as she turned around to go back to the house with Noctis following her. "Sorry about everything, I'm going to be such a burden to you." Tifa said.

"What are you talking about? You will never be a burden." Noctis said while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Tifa was fidgeting as she held her phone to her ear, the ringing sound coming from the other end was irritating her and she held her breath when she heard his voice.

"Hi Teef, how are you?" His soothing voice was different from before, her heart was beating madly and it was making her extremely angry. She tried her best to stay casual with him like always.

"I'm good, Hey Cloud, listen, I have to talk to you about something, this is very important and it can't be talked about on the phone." She said, Cloud was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Okay... But, what is it about?" He asked but Tifa wouldn't say anything until they were face to face.

"We'll talk about it as soon as we get there." She said.

"Alright..." She heard him sigh. "I miss you..." He said queitly. Tifa felt her tears forming in her eyes, she covered it with her hand while pressing her lips together. She couldn't respond to him like that anymore, she tried, but she couldn't. "Teef?"

"Oh... Sorry..." She said while she wiped her tears, she knew now how much she loved this man, but she will get away, it was not right, she was with Noctis now and she liked the prince, maybe she was already inlove with him before she remembered _him_ and it was making her furious again. "I'll see you soon alright?" She said. Cloud was quiet for a while before he spoke.

"Okay... I'll see you..."

"Bye." She didn't bother to wait for his reply, she just flipped her phone shut beforeher lips started quivering. She felt like her heart was going to explode at the recent events, she never knew that her life was too painful and she wondered how she survived all those years, especially when the man she loved was taking her forgranted like that before, making her all alone to deal with her problems.

"Have you talked to him?" Noctis asked making Tifa snap back to reality, she quickly wiped her eyes before she smiled.

"Yes, I need to go back there."

"I know. I'll come with you." The prince said while he approached her to sit down beside her on the bed they shared. Tifa leaned down her head to his shoulder, thinking about the things that needed to be done before they headed to Lucis. She was doubting that Marlene would be allowed to go but she was hoping that Denzel would come with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Tifa couldn't get over the fact that she let herself be fooled by Cloud like that, he had taken advantage of her fragile state to clear his name, or that's what Tifa thought, Cloud was sincerely regretful of his actions towards her, and it was true that he felt something for her as well, but it was too late, and it made Tifa even more furious.

 _When will he stop torturing my feelings like this?_ She thought with a clench of her fists.

"Baby? You okay?" Noctis asked while he glanced at her from time to time, he had been watching the road for he was driving them towards Edge to get Denzel.

"I'm fine baby."

"You sure? You look angry for some reason."

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth, Noctis knew better so he dropped the subject.

"Say, you think Denzel is coming with us?" Noctis asked.

"I don't know, I hope so, but if Marlene is not going... Well..."

"We can't be sure, we'll have to wait and see." Noctis asked before he grabbed his lover's hand.

"I know... But I have a feeling that he will... I want him to, he's my only family left."

"I know baby. We'll do everything we can to get him.

"Thanks Noct... Thank you for everything."

"I love you and I'll do anything for you." Noctis said while he kissed her hand, Tifa smiled before she answered back.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

"What? You... You're taking Denzel to Lucis?" Cloud asked with a scowl on his face, Aerith had been sitting beside him with a worried look.

"Yes, since you're having a baby, Denzel needed someone to take care of him s-"

"Are you implying that we will neglect him once we have the baby, Tifa?" Cloud asked, clearly offended, Aerith held his arm to stop him.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" TIfa asked.

"Yes! You've changed so suddenly, Why are you all angry an-"

"To answer your question, yes, I think that will be the case, you know why I think so? BECAUSE YOU DID THAT TO ME!" Tifa suddenly yelled while she stood up, taking everyone by surprise.

"Baby." Noctis tried to stop her by holding her arm by she swatted his hand away.

"What...?" Cloud asked, thunderstruck.

"Once you find someone you really love, you will completely forget everyone else, or me in this case, so Denzel will most likely suffer the same fate." Tifa said, her voice full of venom and bitterness. Cloud opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't.

"Tifa, don't say that, I-" Aerith tried to speak.

"I'm not talking to you." Tifa said while she glared at Aerith. She was angry at the woman, she knew how much Tifa was suffering and how she felt for Cloud for years but she still made a move on him, though she had the right to do that since Tifa and Cloud were not together, but still, Tifa was hateful, she was not a friend.

"Tifa, enough." Cloud said firmly as he too stood up. "Aerith, go upstairs, I don't want you to be stressed out." Cloud said which made Tifa scoff.

"How sweet, how come you never told me that when I was the one wiping your ass Cloud."

"Tifa!" Noctis said firmly.

"You know what, whether you like it or not, I'm taking Denzel with me!" Tifa yelled while she marched away towards Denzel's room.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled after her while Noctis was already following her.

"Tifa... I'll go with you." They all looked at the direction of the voice, it was Denzel and he was standing on the very top of the stairs with a solemn look. "I wanna be with you..."

"Denz." Tifa said before she ran upstairs to hug him. "Let's go. Let's pack your things." She said.

"Tifa, don't do this." Cloud said.

"Still selfish, aren't we, Cloud. I'm Denzel's mother, so I'm taking him, you have a wife and a baby and Marlene too. So atleast let me have my son." Tifa said and Denzel couldn't help but tear up from Tifa's statement. It was a good thing that Marlene was with Barret or else i would be a lot harder, but Denzel was going to regret not saying goodbye properly to her.

"Don't worry about Marlene, Barret will come to Lucis with her, okay?" Tifa said, as if reading his mind, Denzel looked at her with a right smile on his face.

"Okay!" He piped.

"We better hurry because we have a lot to talk about sweetie."

"Okay!"

"Tifa..." It was Cloud and he was standing by the door. "I thought... I thought we were already fine."

"I thought so too, until I remembered everything you did." Tifa snapped without looking at him, Cloud's face shown hurt and he rarely showed any emotion.

"I'm sorry, but please... Can we atleast talk?"

"Talk about what Cloud?" Tifa asked while she stood up. "We have nothing else to talk about. Now if you'll excuse us, we still have a lot to pack." Cloud lowered his head before he angrily wiped his eyes, he then stormed away to go the bedroom he shared with Aerith, slamming the door shut behind him. TIfa sighed while she closed her eyes.

 _I guess I've gone too far, but he needed to hear all those things. Sorry Cloud..._

* * *

"You ready Denzel?" Tifa asked her adopted child with a smile, who was sitting on the backseat of the convertible car.

"This car is so cool Noctis! I've never rode one of these before." He said which made Noctis smirk.

"You'll enjoy the ride, I promise kiddo." He said while he smirked at the kid on his rear view mirror.

"Denzel..." Aerith said as she kissed his forehead. "Take care okay?" She gently said.

"I will."

"Tifa..."

"Don't worry about him. Let's go Noct."

"Aerith." Noctis said wih an apologetic look before he started driving away. TIfa sighed while she rubbed her temples. "You shouldn't have lashed out on them like that."

"I know, but I couldn't help it, for so long... I've been enduring everything with a smile. But I guess I just snapped."

"That happens."

"Hey Tifa, is it true that we're going to live in a castle?!" Denzel asked while he bounced on his seat, Tifa giggled before she spoke.

"Yes sweetie, in a castle."

"Wow..."

"Did you tell him everything?" Tifa whispered to her lover, who shook his head,

"Not yet, now's not the time baby."

"Good." TIfa said before she grabbed his hand.

Tifa coudn't help but smile as she imagine their future together, the three of them as family is the best thing that ever happened to her. And she would not let that go. She was glad that Noctis had already express his desire to have Denzel as his own child, and she was glad about that.

 _We're going to be okay now... Right?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The ride towards Costa del sol was fun for the Deznel, he enjoyed the wind blowing on his face as he rode on the backseat of Noctis' convertible car. He lifted his hands in the air while laughter surrounded him.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to properly say goodbye to Cloud sweetie." Tifa said suddenly.

"It's okay, I went into his room when you were downstairs, we said goodbye. He even hugged me and he told me something before he let me go." The boy said, Tifa looked back at him.

"What did he say?"

"Take care of Tifa for me." He said as he slowly pulled down his arms. Tifa looked away immediately at that, Noctis glanced at his lover with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Denzel, my Villa in Costa del sol has a beach front, maybe you'd like to go for a swim or build a sand castle?" Noctis said, changing the subject, he saw from the rear view mirror how the boy's face lightened up.

"Yes! I want to! I've never been to a beach before." He said, Tifa's face softened then she looked back behind her shoulder.

"We'll play together all day. Okay?" She said with a small smile.

"Okay!" Denzel piped.

They finally reached the villa after a few hours and Denzel was very excited to go out and kick the sand with his feet. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes from the sun.

"This is so cool! I'm so excited to go for a swim!" He exclaimed as he ran towards Noctis and Tifa.

"How about I take you to buy some swimming shorts and maybe we can have some snow cone as well? It's really good." Noctis said as he knelt down the boy's height.

"Okay!" Denzel exclaimed with a bright smile. "Is Tifa coming too?"

"No baby, I need to fix some stuff but we'll play on the beach after you come back as promised." Tifa said with a gentle smile, Denzel nodded before Noctis stood up then he grabbed the boy's hand.

"We'll be back soon." The prince said then he started walking away while pulling Denzel along with him.

"Bye Tifa!" He piped then he kept up his pace to walk alongside Noctis while he looked up at him. Tifa couldn't help but smile at the two, they already looked like father and son. Denzel wasn't like that with Cloud, on the first few months anyway, when he was still that aloof boy who had trust issues but he became close with him as time went by, Cloud was his idol, his hero, his father figure, but somehow, it was different with the prince, but Tifa was glad that he was now a cheerful little boy, probably got the trait from Marlene. Tifa turned around to go inside the house only to be greeted by a beaming Prompto.

"Welcome back Tifa!" He piped then he enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Oh!" Tifa laughed then she returned the hug. "Hey Prompto. Hi guys." She waved her hand behind Prompto's back to greet Gladiolus and Ignis who was smiling on the couch. The blond pulled away from her.

"Where's Denzel?" He asked.

"Oh, Noctis took him to buy some swimming shorts and a snow cone." She said while she started making her way to the stairs to fix Denzel's bag.

"Oh... Glad to know that they're already bonding." Ignis said with a small nod.

"Yeah. Noctis isn't like that with kids." Gladiolus said with a nod.

"Well, if he's going to be a father better start doing something about it. BUt I'm glad he's taking the initiative. Prompto said with a nod. Tifa giggled then she spoke.

"I'll be right back." She before she disappeared on the stairs. She came down after a while to find Denzel and Noctis on the living room along with the others, the boy was happily eating his rainbow snow cone.

"I'll teach you how to build a HUGE sand castle." Prompto said with a smile.

"Really? That's cool!" Denzel piped before he licked his treat. "This is really good, Thanks Noctis." He said as he looked up the prince, who grunted with a nod of his head.

"Aren't you scared of him, Denz?" Prompto suddenly asked that furrowed the brows of Tifa and Noctis, Denzel merely raised both his eyebrows up.

"Why would I be? He's cool, like Cloud." Noctis formed his lips into a thin line at the mention of the name.

"Well you see, his face is always serious and scary looking, don't get me wrong, he's very handsome, but-"

"Shut it." Noctis interjected.

"-You know, still scary. And let me tell you something about him." Prompto wrapped an arm on Denzel, they were both seated on the couch together. "Since he's going to be your future father, I think you should know." Denzel stop eating to look at the blond.

"Future... Father?" The boy asked, Tifa faced palmed whie Noctis stared at his friend with a bored look. Ignis shook his head while Gladiolus was grinning while muttering 'idiot' under his breath. "Really...? Is that true Tifa?"

"Yes... Sweetie... He's going to adopt you."

"After me and your mother get married, that is." Noctis said immediately which made Tifa blush. Denzel looked back and forth at both Tifa and Noctis then he smiled brightly.

"Really?! I can finally have a real family?!" He asked and Tifa couldn't help but tear up at the boy's statement.

"Oh Denzel..." She said as she approached him on the couch to hug him. "Of course baby." Denzel looked up at Noctis then he blushed. Noctis gave him a small smirk before he winked. Denzel smiled before Tifa pulled away.

"I'm not done talking yet." Prompto said which made Tifa chuckle. "Denzel, you should know that your father is the one and only prince of Lucis, so if he adopts you, you're going to be a prince as well." He said like it was not a big deal. The boy's eyes widened greatly before he looked at Tifa.

"Is it why we're living in a castle?" He asked, his eyes still wide as saucers.

"Ummm... Yes... What do you say about that?" Tifa asked. Denzel stared at her for a while before he spoke.

"Me... A prince...?" He asked quietly.

"But being a prince is a responsibility, you have to learn a lot of things, are you okay with that?" She asked again, scared of his answer. Denzel was quiet for a while and she was already fearing the worse, but then the boy smiled, leaned forward, then hugged her, his snow cone lifted up in the air.

"I would do anything just to be with you... Mom..." He said with a smile while he closed his eyes. Tifa tear up before she started sobbing then she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Denz... I love you sweetie." She kissed his forehead.

"I love you, too." Then they both pulled away. The rest watched with small smiles on their faces.

"Now, how about that sand castle? Let's go get changed." Tifa said with a smile.

"Yes! Prompto, you promised you'll teach me!"

"Of course!" The blond exclaimed. Then Denzel timidly looked up at Noctis who was staring at him with a blank look.

"Are... Are you coming too...? Dad...?" He asked with a blush, Noctis failed to hide his shocked expression before he smiled, genuinely, then he nodded his head.

"Of course kiddo." He said before he outstretched his gloved hand for the boy to reach. Denzel stood up to go around the couch, then he held the prince's hand and both of them started walking away.

A/N: *Cry* Thanks for reading and for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen:**

Denzel and Prompto were busy with building their sand castle while Tifa and Noctis were seated on a beach towel side by side, watching the two.

"Look how happy he is." Tifa said with a motherly smile. Noctis grunted then nodded.

"We can stay for a little while, like two days before we head to Lucis." The prince said. Tifa looked at him with a smile on his face.

"That would be lovely Noct." She said before she kissed him on his cheek, she stood up then Noctis discreetly slapped her behind which made her shriek.

"Mom! Come on! Look at this!" Denzel waved his hand to show his masterpiece, how both of them managed to do a huge sand castle like that was beyond her. Prompto was a talented human being. Tifa started approaching the two with a huge smile on her face.

"That's great you guys! It looks so good." She said.

"That's because he has the greatest sand castle builder teacher in the planet!" Prompto piped which made Tifa laugh.

"I guess so."

"That's a long ass title you got." Gladiolus said, who was sitting near the castle creation.

"Language." Ignis said. Gladiolus gave him a sheepish grimace.

"I'm starving..." Denzel suddenly said with a small pout.

"Oh! Come on, let's eat some snacks inside." Tifa said then she outstretched her hand towards her son, who gladly took it.

"Okay! Prompto, Ignis, Gladi, are you coming too?"

"Better believe it!" Prompto piped while the rest nodded.

Tifa and Denzel started walking away while hand in hand, as they approached the prince, he stood up then he dusted his shorts.

"Dad, we're eating snacks, are you hungry too?" Denzel asked. Noctis held his forefinger on his chin.

"Now that you mention it, I am very hungry, yes." He said with a small smile, then he grabbed the boy's hands so the three of them could go together.

"Ahhh... I could imagine myself having seven kids with Yuffie, all of us walking hand in hand like that." Prompto said as he walked next to Tifa with his arms behind his head. Tifa started chuckling.

"Seven? I don't think Yuffie would agree with that." She said.

"The poor thing." Gladiolus said with a shake of his head.

"Are you and Yuffie getting married Prompto?" Denzel asked.

"Yes we are!" He said with a thumbs up.

"You're not even in a relationship." Noctis said flatly which made the blond sneer.

"You just wait." He said. Tifa giggled then looked down at Denzel with a wink.

They had spent two more day on the beach, they let Denzel enjoy the place before they started packing all their stuff to go back to the kingdom. The boy was a little sad but he was also excited to go to a new city. Gladiolus started loading all their belongings in the compartment and they were surprised that everything fits inside.

"That was the last one." The big man said while he closed the compartment shut, then he dusted his hands together. Prompto got in the backseat first, then Ignis was next, Gladiolus was last and he gestured for Denzel to slide in. The boy happily sat on his lap then he scured the door shut, Noctis was already on the driver's seat, Tifa was the last to ride.

"Everything all set? We didn't forgot anything, did we?" She asked herself more than them.

"Nah, everything's here." Prompto said. That's when Noctis started driving away.

"Is Lucis far away from here?" Denzel asked. Gladiolus nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to be a long ride sport. Did you have a bathroom break before you got in the car?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

"Eh, it doens't matter, you can make pee pee on the fields anyway." Prompto said nonchalantly. Tifa face palmed while Noctis shook his head.

"I'm already regretting my choice of you being Denzel's Godfather." The prince said, deadpanned. Prompto's eyes widened like a couple of saucers.

"REALLY?! I'M DENZEL'S GODFATHER?! DID YOU HEAR THAT KIDDO?! WE'RE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!" He yelled near Ignis' ear, who was grimacing from the sudden ringing noise.

"That's awesome!" Denzel said with a smile.

"But don't listen to his advices and lectures, it will not bring you good life." Ignis said while he wiped his face to get rid of Prompto's saliva. Gladiolus started guffawing.

"That's mean." Prompto said with a pout.

They spent the whole ride talking and laughing, they stopped once in a while for 'bathroom breaks', and after a while, Gladiolus gladly replaced Noctis as the driver while the prince and Tifa sat on the backseat with Prompto and Denzel, who was now sitting on his father's lap.

After a few more grueling hours of driving, they could already see Insomia from afar.

"Look kiddo! We're almost there!" Prompto said as he pointed on the city. Denzel eyes widened and his mouth had formed a perfect 'o'.

"WOW!" He exclaimed in excitement. Even from far away, they could see how huge it was that even Tifa couldn't help but admire the place that she was going to rule in the future.

"Wow..." She whispered. Noctis grimaced when Denzel started jumping up and down while sitting on his lap, making Tifa giggle.

"Glad to know you're excited." The prince said while he held his breath.

When they finally reached the City, Gladiolus pressed a button so the top down would cover their heads. TIfa and Denzel kept looking around and they saw how different it was from the gloomy, grey colored city of Edge.

"Lucis is an advanced city, more advanced than the rest of the world, and the one responsible for that is your father's... father." Ignis said. "The king, to be specific."

"You're grandfather, in short. Oh I talked to old man Regis last night and he couldn't wait to meet you Denzel." Prompto said with a smile. Noctis rubbed his face.

"Really? I have a grandpa too?" Denzel asked.

"Yes, he's very nice, he's scary looking like your dad but he's nice." The blond said again.

"I'm so nervous to meet the king." Tifa whispered to her lover.

"Don't be, he already knows about and Denzel, and like Prompto said, he's excited to meet you both, he'd always wanted a kid running around the palace." He said which made Tifa give him an amused look.

They had finally reached the capital of Insomia, which is Lucis, everything was looking great, the people looked happy and well, huge buildings and houses surrounded them, the place was really governed by a great king. Both Tifa and Denzel stared up in awe when they finally reached the residence of the royal family. It had a huge, circular drive way and there was a very long red carpet that goes all the way inside. A guard was waiting for them on the entrance, who started to approach them after a while. Tifa looked a Noctis who gave a reassuring nod. He then grabbed her hand to squeeze it which she gladly returned. He looked at his future queen and his future little prince before he spoke.

"Denzel, Tifa. Welcome to Lucis, your new home."


	19. Chapter 19

So I realized the last chapter was short. So I made this picture for you readers, it will be the same photo that will appear on their wedding invitation, so. Hihi. *Squeal*. Just put the link together and see for yourself.

s32 DOT postimg DOT org SLASH j4krjn2bp SLASH invi DOT jpg

That Noctis though. *Melts*, *Swoon*, *Drool*.

 **Nineteen:**

The group was escorted by three guards all the way inside the palace, Tifa and Denzel couldn't help but look in awe in everything, they have never seen a city so huge, and the house they were going to live in was unbelievable. A man who was dressed formally approached Noctis with a bow of his head as soon as they entered the building.

"You're highness, we had already informed your Majesty, the King, that you and your friends had arrived." He said to the Prince, who just bowed his head.

"Melbourne, my man!" Prompto exclaimed before he gave the man a high five, who gladly returned with a slight smile on his face. The butler named Melbourne instantly Noticed Tifa and Denzel and he gave them his warm smile. "Welcome to the Palace, you must be Lady Tifa and our Young Lord Denzel." Tifa blushed at the title while Denzel looked up at the man with his mouth agape.

"T-Thank you so much for the warm welcome." Tifa stuttered, Noctis felt her discomfort so he held her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You are very welcome, my Lady." He offered another smile. "The King is waiting in the throne room." He said again with another bow before he turned around to walk away. Noctis started walking forward while pulling Tifa along with him, then he waved his other hand for Denzel to reached, which the boy gladly accepted.

"Dad, is grandpa a nice man? My original grandpa was grumpy, always yelling." He said, Tifa gave him an apologetic look. His entire family had died because of AVALANCHE's stunt in sector one years back causing him to live in the streets at a young age.

"Don't worry, he's a good man, he was a great father to me." Noctis said.

"From what I heard, he had already set up a huge gift for you." Prompto said as he walked behind them, Denzel looked over his shoulder to see the blond wiggling his eyesbrows at him.

"Really? What kind of gift?"

"Not gonna tell you, my dear Godson." Prompto teased, Denzel pouted. Two guards opened the huge, double doors on the throne room up ahead and they all made their way inside, an old man with a face that's stern but gentle at the same time was sitting on the biggest throne in the middle, once he caught sight of the group, he smiled then he stood up to approach them.

"Noctis, my son. Welcome back." He said as he stretched his arm to hug his only son.

"Father." Noctis greeted as he returned the hug. They pulled away then the King looked at Tifa.

"You must be Tifa. I've heard great things from my son, and you are really beautiful young lady. Just like he said." He said with smile then he hugged the brunette as well, taking her by surprise before she returned it.

"Y-Yes, you're Majesty. Thank you for having us." She said when they both pulled away. The King shook his head.

"You do not need to be formal with me, my dear. I am Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, but simply call me Father." Tifa blushed before she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Can I call you father, too?" Prompto asked, Noctis rolled his eyes while King Regis gave gim a look with his lips in a thin line.

"You already call me old man." He said with a slight amused look.

"I could have his head severed for disrespecting you, You're Majesty." Ignis said with a small bow.

"Count me in." Gladiolus interjected. Regis started laughing heartilly.

"I'll leave it to you then." He said, then he looked down at Denzel before he smiled brightly. "And you must Denzel..." He knelt down on the boy's height to pat his head. "My my, what a healthy and bright looking boy!"

"Are you my Grandpa?" Denzel asked innocently which made the King hold his breath as he stared at Denzel. Then he smiled very lovingly.

"Yes am I, now come give your Grandpa a big hug." He outstretched his arms and Denzel launched himself to the old man with a smile on his face. "I have a present for you." Regis said before Denzel pulled away.

"What kind of present?" He asked cheerfully. Regis chuckled then he stood up, he reached for Denzel's hand, who gladly took it.

"That place belonged to your father when he was a young boy like you, but now, you will have it. It's a game room, with lots of arcade games for you to play, would you like to see, my boy?" Denzel couldn't help but jump up and down.

"WOW! A GAME ROOM! DID YOU HEAR THAT MOM?!"

"I heard sweetie." Tifa said with a giggle.

"Now come along, so I can show your present. I'll leave you all for the meantime." Regis said before he started walking away with Denzel.

"Looks like you won't see Denzel for a while." Gladiolus commented.

"Your father never changed, he's spoiling Denzel like he was spoiling you." Prompto said with a nod.

"I wouldn't deny that." The Prince said before he looked at Tifa. "Would you like to go on a tour in the palace?" He asked while he tucked some hair strands behind her hair.

"Yes. I would love that." Tifa said with a smile.

The rest of the day went smooth, when it was dinner time, all of them were seated on the long dining table, Noctis was seated on the King's left with Tifa beside him, on the other side was Denzel, next to him was Prompto, Ignis was seated next to Tifa while across from him was Gladiolus. The boy was a chatterbox as he talked to Regis non stop and the King was more than happy to listen to him. Dinner ended and Gladiolus and Prompto went back to their respective homes, and since Ignis is the resident royal strategist, he has his own living quarters in the palace. Tifa gave Denzel a goodnight kiss before a maid escorted him to his own room while she was being escorted to hers. Noctis gave her a lingering kiss, which caused her personal maid to blush before she went towards her own room.

* * *

"Lady Tifa, this will be your room." The maid named Leila gestured for the white door.

"T-Thank you..." The maid opened the door for her and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. It was decorated in reds, whites and golds, there a was huge, four poster bed with red sheets and gold, see through curtains draping down on it. There was an elegant white vanity along with a walk in closet that was already filled with beautiful dresses and shoes. The bathroom was as large as the room, with a pool in the middle of it. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Oh my..." She whispered to herself.

"I hope you have a nice and relaxing evening, Lady Tifa. I would call you in the morning and escort you to the dining area for breakfast." Leila said with a bow before she turned around to give Tifa her privacy.

"Thank you Leila." Tifa said then she heard the door close.

 _This is too much._ She suddenly found it all overwhelming, just then, there was a knock on the door, she rushed to it only find her lover standing behind it.

"Hi baby." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, this is your house." Tifa side stepped to let him in the n she gently closed the door.

"It's your house now, too."

"This is all too much..." She commented as she gestured to everything, Noctis chuckled.

"You'll get used to it. You settling in just fine?"

"Yeah... But still need getting used to."

"I know baby."

"I was about to take a shower." Tifa said with an innocent look, Noctis raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked in a husky voice before he bit her earlobe that sent shivers down her spine.

"I would love to..." She whispered before Noctis carried her bridal style causing her to shriek with a laugh.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Rumia35, regarding his hair, I was wondering about that myself.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: To answer the comment of the guest reviewer, this was on the crossover section at first under FFVII - FFvsXIII (FFXV is not available on the categories... yet.) but nobody seemed to go to that section, so I transferred it here on the FF7 section. *Wink*

The family photo I'm going to mention in this chapter can be found here:

s32 DOT postimg DOT org SLASH nqc70xo91 SLASH caelum DOT jpg

I Got lazy so I just used my Noctis from the last image but I think it turned out pretty... nice...

 **Twenty**

Denzel had asked Tifa if she could take his picture on the palace so he can send them to Cloud, Aerith and Marlene. The first one was taken outside the main entrance, he was standing in the middle of the red carpet with his hand held in a peace sign, the next one was him standing in front of King Regis' throne, the next one was inside his bedroom. There's one in his game room as well. He also wanted to include a family photo that they took recently.

Denzel was busy writing his letter when Tifa knocked on his room.

"Come in!" He piped without looking up. Tifa carefully opened the door then she smiled when she saw what he was doing, she went inside before she gently closed the door behind her.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi mom! Look! I'm almost done with my letter!" He said as he pointed on the paper in front of him.

"Is that so? What did you write in there?" She asked with a smile as she approached him. Denzel pulled up the paper to show it to Tifa, who giggled when she started reading. Denzel wrote that Noctis was actually the prince of Lucis, and that they were living a huge palace, and how everyone kept calling him young Lord Denzel, he also wrote that he was going to be a prince when his Mommy Tifa and Daddy Noctis get married soon. He also wrote a description of his bedroom and the gameroom that the King gave him as a gift. Tifa wasn't sure how Cloud and the others were going to take this news, she knew it will shock them, but she wondered if Barret knows about Noctis being a prince from the beginning.

And the fact that Denzel called Noctis his 'Daddy' in the letter was going to hurt Cloud and it will surely make him feel jealous, he was Denzel's father figure after all, originally, he still is but Noctis will be his official adoptive father soon enough. Tifa sighed at the thought, even if she was mad at the man, she was still worrying about him like that.

 _Well, he'll have his own child now..._

"Mom?" Denzel called out when he saw how she was staring off to space.

"Oh!" She giggled. "Sorry about that honey."

"Did you not like the letter?"

"No, I love it, I was just thinking how they are going to react over this." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be happy. Although Marlene, she's always wanted to be a princess in a castle, do you think she'll be mad at me?" He asked with his face uneasy, Tifa's face softened before she knelt down in front of his knees.

"You know Marlene more than anyone, do you think she'll hate you for this?" She asked, Denzel thought for a while, he stared at TIfa in deep concentration before he spoke.

"Nope, she'll be happy for me." He said with a smile.

"See?" Tifa said before she stood up. "Now, why don't we finish that letter so we can send it?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

* * *

Two days have past and it was gloomy day in Edge, like always.

Aerith opened the door when she heard someone knocking on the main door of Seventh Heaven, every AVALANCHE member, except Tifa, were gathered together in one of the tables in the bar, having drinks and deep conversation, even Reeve was there instead of Cait Sith but it didn't feel right because they were missing someone.

"I wish Tifa was here." Yuffie said with a pout while she leaned her chin on top of the table with lazy eyes. Cloud felt a pang in his chest at the mention of the name.

"Yeah, that hot shot Noctis better be takin' good care of our Tifa and Denzel or I'll shove my spear up his fuckin' as-"

"I've known the guy for a while, Am sure he'll do exactly that." Barret said.

"How sure are ya 'bout that punk, eh?" Cid asked whiehe played with the toothpick in his teeth.

"Sheesh, Because if he weren', Tifa and Denzel would have been back righ' now! Just trust me when I say so!"

"Cloud, this came in just now." Aerith handed her husband a large envelope, he furrowed his eyebrows while he eyed it before he took it from Aerith's hand. His face brightened when he saw that it was from Denzel.

"It's from Denzel." He said. Everyone looked at his direction.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Open it choccobo head!" Yuffie exclaimed impatiently.

"Shut it brat!" Cid said before he spit out his toothpick, Yuffie made a loud noise of disgust.

"Can you call Marlene, Aerith?" Cloud asked, his wife nodded before she went upstairs to get the girl, Cloud started ripping the letter to see the contents inside, his eyes widened when he saw the pictures, everyone saw his reaction so they all stood up, except Vincent, who stayed in his position on the wall with his arms crossed, then they all gathered behind Cloud to see, all of their eyes widened as well afterwards.

"What... The hell... Is that?" Yuffie asked as she pointed on the bedroom where Denzel took his picture.

"That's some big ass bedroom." Barret said. "Well, that's to be expected." He said before everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked. Barret suddenly scratched the back of his head, a gesture similar to Cloud's.

"Well, you see..." He cleared his throat. "Noct, he uhhh..." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Spill it." The blond said.

"What is this? A huge ass museum?" Yuffie said as she pointed on the palace entrance. Barret chuckled before he spoke.

"Well, No, that's actually the house they are living in now." He said, everyone's eyes widened again with their mouths agape, except Cloud and Vincent, who maintained their blank faces.

"Who the hell is this Noctis punk? Some kind of super rich mafia kid or somethin'?" Cid asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Well... Noctis is actually the crown prince of Lucis." Barret said, everyone grew silent while staring at Barret as if he just announce that he's having a sex change operation.

"A PRINCE?!" They all exclaimed at the same time, with the exception of Vincent, who merely raised an eyebrow and Reeve, who was running his fingers on his goatie with an amused look. Cloud looked down at the letter to grab the piece of paper inside.

"And you know this but you didn't tell us?!" Yuffie exlaimed while she threw her hands in the air.

"Cloud! Aerith said that we got a letter from Denzel?!" Marlene piped as she rushed down the stairs with Aerith trailing behind her.

"Yeah, come here and take a look." The blond said before Marlene happily sat on his lap, he started reading the letter out loud when everyone went back to their seats. He felt a few stabs in his chest, particularly when Denzel called Noctis his Daddy, and when Denzel mentioned the upcoming wedding between his 'parents', the jealousy was both for Tifa and Denzel, but he tried his best to hide it behind his usual blank look. But the fact that the boy suddenly took a huge step in his life was still shocking.

"Denzel... Is going to be a prince?" Marlene asked with a shocked look. Then she smiled while clapping her hands with a giggle which earned her a raised eyebrow from her father, who was drinking his beer. "So if I marry him, I'll be a princess right?!" Barret spit his beer like a shower head all over the table, hitting Yuffie, Cid and Reeve, who all jumped in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Yuffie exclaimed as she stood up to shake the wetness out of her.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Cid angrily yelled.

"Did you not hear what my daughter jus said?!" Barret yelled back while his daughter only stared at him with innocent eyes.

"Of course she's dreamin' of becomin' a princess! She's a little girl and every little girl dreams of that kind of shit!"

"Launguage!" Aerith scolded with her hands on her hips, Cid gave her a sheepish smile.

"Fascinating, that's a pretty big step but I'm happy for the boy, he seems ecstatic." Reeve said, who continued to rub his goatie. Cloud was not talking nor listening to his comrades as he stared at the family picture Denzel had included in the mail, he stared intently at Tifa and how beautiful she looked on her black lace dress with a plunging neckline, and her hair was loose with some waves, while Noctis was wearing a dark grey suit, with a darker grey for his shirt and a slivery grey necktie, while Denzel wore a bluish black suit, with dark blue dress shirt beneath and a black necktie. But somehow, he felt happy for them both, that there was someone who was willing to take them in like that, and to think that he was a royal blood, he felt grateful to the guy for accepting Denzel as his own.

"Do you want to write back Marlene?" Cloud asked the girl, who nodded happiky in response.

"I'll go get my crayons!" She piped before she leapt off Cloud's lap to go up her bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Tifa had imagined how much change was going to happen the moment they reached Lucis, but she never imagined how drastic it would be. She couldn't have a shower without her personal maids standing just outside her bathroom door, waiting to hand her the clothes she would wear for the day, which was a long dress and some heels, something that she was not really used to wearing.

 _I need to talk to Noct about that, how come he wore some he wore some casual clothes and I don't?_ She chuckled as she thought of his skull printed shirt, his jacket, his shorts and his boots. _I think I'll keep my regular clothes for today._

After she was done bathing, her maid insisted she wore the dress just for breakfast, then change later when she would want to take a stroll on the palace grounds. Tifa agreed with a sigh and put on her black, mermaid style dress.

 _This will take a lot of getting used to._ Just then, there was a knock on the door. One of the maids bowed her head then proceeded to answer the door, a beaming Denzel entered the room with a white envelope clutched in his hand.

"Mom! Look!" He piped as he ran towards Tifa.

"What's that?" She asked before she grabbed the item from the boy's hand. "A letter?" She looked at the writing in front. "It's from Marlene!" She said with a smile.

"Mmm-Hmm! Let's read it together!"

"Of course, sweetie, but we'll do it later, everyone's waiting at breakfast."

"Okay." Denzel said with a smile before he pocketed the letter in his jacket. The mother and son started walking towards the dining hall, with the maids right behind them. Tifa sighed, she didn't really want them to always be there wherever they went but she couldn't protest. Once they reached the dining hall, they were greeted by Noctis, who was wearing a small smile on his face, while Regis was nodding his head with the same small smile.

"Grandpa!" Denzel piped as he ran towards the King, who already had his arms outstretched for the boy.

"Come here, you." Regis said before he enveloped Denzel in a hug. "Did you sleep well, my boy?"

"Yup!"

"That's good to hear." Regis said with a laugh. "Good morning Tifa."

"Good morning, Father."

"Hey grandpa, look at this! I got a letter from Marlene, the one I was talking to you about?" Denzels aid as he handed the king the letter.

"Oh, that's wonderful, why don't you read it?"

"Can i?"

"Of course."

Tifa sat beside Denzel then she started to open the envelope, both of them started reading and she started chuckling after a while, she laughed when she saw how Denzel was blushing. Noctis raised both eyebrows while looking at the two.

"What's the matter, Denz?" He said.

"Marlene is asking if there's a chance that they could marry someday so she'll become a princess." Tifa said with a giggle, Noctis chuckled and the King started laughing, specially when he saw how red Denzel's face was.

"We can't do that! She's my sister!" Denzel exclaimed while still red in the face.

"Yes, but well... She's not really your sister by blood." Tifa teased which made him even redder. Regis started laughing again. Denzel covered his face with his hands. "I was just kidding sweetie." Tifa said before she planted a kiss on his head. "Now, let's read the rest of the letter." Denzel removed his hands from his face then both of them started reading again. Marlene wrote the things she had done ever since Denzel was gone, the things that had happened and the mention of Cloud's name made her uneasy.

After breakfast, Tifa asked Noctis if they could stroll in the palace. She also asked him if she could get back to her regular clothes, he agreed, of course, and she was more than happy to get back to her boots. But the fact that there were escorts following her around was getting to her.

"Mom, I'll be going to the game room." Denzel said but before he could run away, Tifa fisted the back of his jacket to stop him.

"No, you have home school and etiquette lessons today until three." She said, Denzel protested by making a loud sound of disapproval.

"But mom!"

"No buts young man. You can play all you want after."

"Okay." Denzel said with a pout, his back slouched. Noctis couldn't help his chuckle. Then the boy proceeded to hug both Noctis and Tifa before he was ushered by his maid. Noctis intertwined his fingers to Tifa's before they started walking.

"Speaking of which, I also have those lessons myself." Tifa said with a smirk. Noctis chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"I hope so..." Tifa looked behind her where their maids were following them. "Hey, do they really need to follow us like that all the time?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh, does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Well, I'm not really used to it, yet."

"I'll make them go away if you want."

"Can you do that?" Tifa asked, Noctis nodded. He looked behind his shoulder before he spoke again. "Leave us." The maids nodded before they went to the other direction. Tifa released a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

"How are you liking your new bedroom? You like it? Or..." He leaned forward to whisper on her ear. "Do you feel lonely that I'm not there with you..." He whispered huskily before he bit her earlobe, Tifa felt her abdomen tighten.

"The latter..." She whispered back before Noctis grabbed her bridal style which made her shriek.

* * *

Tifa laid on her side with a sleeping Noctis behind her, an arm wrapped on her bare waist possessively. She remembered the letter that Marlene sent.

 _Cloud says he misses you, and he says he's really sorry._

She couldn't get that one single line off her mind. She wondered if was too harsh on him before she took Denzel. She's starting to think if she did the right thing. Was is really for the best of the boy? Him suddenly learning to become a royal a huge step from where he came from. She didn't even asked him before hand if he wanted this. Being a prince is a huge responsibility, not like those princes he read in the stories where he would save a princess who's trapped on a tall tower. You have people to protect and look after. Then she thought of Marlene, she must have been lonely since Denzel left her side, Tifa cursed herself again for doing that to the poor girl who had been a daughter to her for so long.

 _I hope you're doing well, you and Denzel._

She's starting to feel stupid about her rash decision. Then she wondered, how could Noctis accept her and Denzel just like that, she knew that he loved her, and she felt the same, but she wondered if he's also thinking the same thing as her, would he back away later on when he realized he didn't want someone with an adopted kid? What if he finds someone better than her? More elegant, more sophisticated, more intelligent, more suited as a royal without any excess baggage.

"Baby..." Noctis whispered from behind.

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake?" He asked groggily. Tifa chuckled.

"Yeah..." She said. "I need to get to my lessons..."

"Mmm... Okay." Noctis responded. "I also have a few things to go over with father."

"Okay." She said before she sat up then proceeded to get dressed. Her mind coming back to her previous thoughts while she stared at the prince laying on her bed.

She wished she had someone else to about what's bothering her, she thought of Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki and Reeve, though she knew their names, she didn't really remember them, except the fact that Yuffie was a princess herself, the rest, she didn't know anything about them at all. She sighed again.

 _Maybe I should talk to Prompto, ask him what he thinks about it._ She was becoming frustrated with her decision making skills, was she always that rash before she lost her memories? Or did it just develop along the way? She went towards the edge of the bed to give the prince a kiss before she turned around to go out the door.

A/N: Tifa having doubts eh? Thank you for your reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello! A new update for this fic! Thank you for your sweet reviews!**

 **Chapter 21:**

Tifa knew she had to talk to someone, and being where she was, there was only one person she can think of. She was running out of time. She had invited Prompto for tea one afternoon in the palace gardens while Noctis was at the throne room with his father.

"What's the matter Teefie?" Prompto asked while munching on some biscuits, some crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"Well..." Tifa swallowed visibly. "You see... Don't you think this is all happening too fast? I mean, Noctis and I just met not too long ago... And now, Denzel and I are here, soon to be royalty and we aren't even really qualified to be one. And the fact that I didn't really ask my baby if he wanted to be a prince in such sa large city is one thing that I deeply regret." Tifa finally admitted. Prompto swallowed his food before he spoke.

"Hmm... I see, yeah I know what you're getting at. I mean, I would probably feel the same. But you know... I've known that punk for a long time and I can say that he really wants to be with you and Denzel, but if that's what you're feeling, you should probably talk to him. It was a little bit fast-"

"Little bit?" Tifa interjected with a smirk. Prompto chuckled before he spoke again.

"Well, yeah. Okay, too fast?" He laughed loudly. "And you probably decided too rashly because you wanted to get away from that chocobo head."

"Okay, now I feel worse." Tifa said with her head down. Prompto laughed while throwing his head back.

"Well, I think you can solve this by having a heart to heart talk with our dear Prince, or maybe old man Regis, he has more wisdom and understanding than the rest of us here. I'm sure he'll tell you the right thing. This is the only way I can help you, it's still up to you and Noct, really, and Denzel, ask him."

"He said he wanted to go where I was going."

"Asked him again, tell him what being a prince really is and he's probably feeling a lot different now that he's living in the palace."

"...Right. Okay..."

"I hope I made you feel better?"

"No, you didn't." Tifa teased with a giggle. Prompto laughed while he pinched Tifa's cheek. "Ow ow ow."

"You're so cute."

They continued talking for another thirty minutes, and Tifa realized she needed to do one thing, she can't go on with a heavy heart. When Prompto went back home, she dialed a number on her cell before she placed the reciever on her ear. It rang five times before it was answered.

"...Hello? Teef? Is that you?"

"...Hey..."

"...Hi... I... I can't believe you called. How are yo-"

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for everything I've said and done, it wasn't like me to do that..." She said with a sigh. There a pause for what felt like an eternity.

"...It's alright... I'm sorry too, for everything."

"Yeah, I know... I know this is not enough apology, but thank you for accepting it. Do you want to talk to Denzel? But he's being home schooled right now."

"Yeah, later when he's not busy. Good to know he's studying. How are you?"

"We're great... Denzel's having a great time in his game room." Tifa said with a giggle. "And we've adjusted quite well, the King is very nice."

"You really are living a royal life now, are you?" Cloud said and Tifa could feel that smirk on his face. She laughed.

"How's Aerith? How's her pregnancy? Is she mad at me?"

"She's fine, and no, she's not mad at you." Cloud sighed before he spoke. "I miss both you and Denzel." He said quietly.

"Yeah... Listen, he might be coming home to Edge for a few days so he can spend time with you guys."

"Oh, okay then... And... You?"

"No, I'll just drop him off. I'll stay here."

"Alright then."

"I'll call you again okay?"

"Okay, take care Teef. And give my regards to Noctis and Denzel."

"Alright, do the same for me for Aerith and everyone else. Kiss Marlene for me."

"Bye." There was a pause. "Love you Teef. You're still my special friend. You'll always be." Tifa's face softened and she knew she felt the same.

"Love you, too, Cloud. But not like that alright?" She said with a giggle. Cloud chuckled.

"I know. Me too. Bye Teef."

"Bye."

Tifa felt a lot better, but she still have a long way to go.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, a family meeting was held and the King informed that during the wedding, which was going to be held in two weeks, the Emperor of Niflheim will be coming and a peace treaty signing will be held during reception. Noctis was surprised to hear the news. Tifa's stay in Lucis had informed her of the neighboring kingdom, which is Niflheim, had a tendency to invade places and rule over it. The tyrant leader Iedolas Aldercapt, is ruthless and power hungry.

Lucis kept the very last known crystal in the world, it is said to be source of political and magical power for most cities, it is when Tifa realized that the city's high standards of living is the crystal's doing. The King looked terribly aged for his age and it was the side effect of protecting the Kingdom, the crystal and Noctis by casting a barrier against the forces of Niflheim. And the moment Tifa heard the peace treaty signing, she felt something was not right.

"But why the day of the wedding? Why couldn't the signing be held in a different day?" Noctis asked the King.

"The day we have a new princess is also the day we make peace with Niflheim, that's final." Regis responded.

* * *

Tifa knew he still have to talk to Denzel, with the big royal wedding coming soon, he needed to make a decision. Tifa sighed as she hovered outside his room, then she knocked three times. The door opened and she was face to face with a beaming, messy haired boy.

"Mom!" He piped before he hugged Tifa's hips. The brunette giggled before she pushed him towards inside his room.

"Hi sweetheart, how's your studies?" She asked and Denzel groaned loudly.

"It's pretty boring, but I'm glad I get to play in the game room after." The boy said with a smile. Tifa giggled again.

"Listen... I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm? About what Mom?"

"Let's take a seat first." Tifa held her son's hand before she pulled him towards the bed. They both sat down face to face. "I want you to listen. I know this is all too sudden for you, suddenly living in a palace, and when your father and I get married, you'll be a prince, and being a prince is not what you read on your story books, saving princesses in tall towers and riding shiny white horses, you will rule a kingdom in the future, and in this case, this large city. You will make sure that everyone is living a good life, you maintain peace and order and many other things, it's a lot of responsibility. Are you up for it?"

"I know that Mom, I'm learning the history of Lucis, my grandpa was also a prince when his Daddy was a King, and now he's the King and I know he's really busy."

"Oh, really? Okay, I might have underestimated you." Tifa said with a smirk.

"A little bit Mom." Denzel said with a grin. "You're just worried about me."

"Of course I am, that's my job."

"I love you." Denzel said suddenly then he launched himself to Tifa for a hug. "Thank you for everything..." Tifa felt her eyes swimming with tears but she blinked it all away.

"I love you too, sweetie, I'll do anything for you. Oh, that reminds me." Tifa said before they pulled away. "Would you like to stay in Edge for two days so you can spend time with Cloud and Marlene? Before the wedding happens."

"Hmmm... Maybe after the wedding Mom, I have exams coming, my tutor likes to torture me." He groaned. Tifa felt guilty that she didn't know what was going on with her own son's school work, but she was busy on her own, preparing herself to become princess is not an easy task.

"Alright, you'll see them at the wedding anyway, they're all coming."

"REALLY?!"

"Of course they are." Tifa said with a giggle.

"Even Barret and Cid and Yuffie an-"

"Everyone." Tifa said with a pinch of his nose.

"Yey!"

"Want to take a walk in the garden?"

"Yes! Come on!" Denzel pulled Tifa's hand and started running out his door. Thankfully, she's not wearing a dress and just her regular clothes.

On their way to the gardens, Noctis happened to be walking on the palace halls from the opposite direction.

"Dad!" Denzel greeted and he started running towards the prince. Noctis sported a small smile before he spread his arms to catch Denzel then he lifted the boy up in the air using his strength. Denzel started laughing out loud when Noctis threw him up like a baby. Tifa giggled at the sight.

"What are you up to young man?" Noctis asked as Denzel wrap his arms around his neck.

"Mom and I are going to the Garden, do you want to come?" The boy responded happily. Noctis glanced at Tifa before he winked, Tifa giggled again.

"Sure buddy, come on." Noctis put Denzel down before they started walking hand in hand. Tifa started running to catch up with them.

"Hey Noct?" She started.

"Yes?" The prince responded before he grabbed Tifa's hand with his free one.

"Do you think... Everything is a little bit too rushed? Do you get what I mean?" Noctis stopped on his tracks to stare at Tifa like she has three heads.

"Getting cold feet?"

"No, it's just... Everything... I didn't give it all much thought... And us becoming royal... We're not even-"

"You two, are doing great. But, if you need more time."

"Noct, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you in any way from my questions. It's just that, it's all too overwhelming you know..."

"I know, I'm sorry that I pushed you to come with me like this. But..." He paused then looked down. "I care a lot about you and Denzel. But if it's time you need... I'll give more time." Tifa's face softened, she thought Noctis would be pissed but he was very understanding.

"No, it's alright... Besides, that peace treaty signing is already agreed on, and it's not the only reason why i want to marry you." Tifa smiled before she leaned her head on the Prince's shoulder. "I love you. And if you think I'm doing great, then I believe you."

"Love you, too."

"Now, how about that walk?" Tifa asked with a smile.

"Yey! Come on!" Denzel piped before he pulled Noctis with a run.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived after two weeks and everyone was busy preparing, a parade will be held for Tifa throughout Insomia before she'll walk down the aisle. People of the Kingdom were excited to see the beautiful woman who captivated the Prince's heart. Her and Denzel's face was all over the news in the past days, some were not happy about the fact that she had a son with her, though he was adopted, calling her a gold digger, and those were from women envious of her relationship with the handsome Prince, but most were ecstatic.

Tifa held her breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, her laced, long sleeved ball gown with a little plunging neckline made her look like a Goddess. Even her stylists were speechless at her appearance.

"So beautiful, you're highness." The blond woman who was fixing her veil said from behind her.

"Thank you..." Tifa said in an almost whisper.

"You're highness, the carriage is ready for you." A male butler said from the door. Tifa looked over her shoulder to give him a nod. Tifa's stay in the palace has changed her a lot. She had adapted Noctis' royal upbringing even in the small amount of time, from her posture, to the way she ate, the way she spoke and everything else.

Despite her doubts about herself, she donned the grace of a true royalty.

She smiled one last time to herself before she turned around, her maids and stylist assisted her by carrying her long train then proceeded to go out the door.

* * *

"We should have been there two hours ago! Now we're incredibly late thanks to you, you old fart!" Yuffie exclaimed while waving her arms in the air.

"You little shit! I overslept! An agin' man needs his hours!" Cid yelled back that had Barret guffawing.

"So you finally admit that you're an old geezer!" Yuffie piped with a grin.

"What is that?" Aerith asked as she pointed out the window of the Sierra, everyone stopped to look at where she was pointing at. It was in their far right which was being covered with clouds from time to time.

"That's an airship." Cloud stated.

"Thank you very much captain obvious!" Yuffie said back.

"Lookit that." Barret stopped and eyes his widened when he realized that it was not just one. There were a lot that suddenly appeared along with it. "The fuck?"

"Language Daddy!" Marlene warned.

"Sorry."

"Where do you think it's headed? It looks like they're on their way to Lucis as well, or maybe I'm wrong." Aerith said with a tap of her chin.

"I think you are correct." Vincent said from behind them.

"What the hell?" Cid suddenly stopped the airship that had everyone stumbling.

"Whoa! Watch it Grandpa!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, his face serious.

"Those aren' just airships!" Cid yelled with a wave of his hand. His toothpick falling out of his mouth. "Those are freakin' battleships!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update but here it is!

 **Chapter 23**

Tifa slowly lifted her head as the double doors opened for her, she smiled her brightest before she slowly and gracefully, started walking while she stared at the love of her life, who was handsomely dressed in all white and looked like he just stopped breathing at the sight of her.

* * *

"Call her now! This is bad! Real bad!" Yuffie exclaimed as she pulled her hair like a crazy person. Barret's large fingers struggled with his phone until he finally dialed Tifa's number. But, there was no answer.

* * *

Noctis was lost for words as his future Queen walked down the aisle, Denzel and King Regis smiled as they stood side by side in the front row. Noctis' lips lifted upward ever so slightly as Tifa got closer to him.

* * *

"Goddammit! She not answerin'!" Barret exclaimed.

"Of course she won't! Because, Oh, I don't know," Yuffie glanced at her non existent wrist watch. "The wedding's already started and we're absolutely late!"

"You were the one who screamed and yelled for me ta call her you brat!"

"We still don't know what those battleships are, but we have to get to Lucis as fast as we can. Get out of the radar Cid." Cloud suggested in his authoritative voice.

"Hold on tight, it's gonne be a bumpy ride!" Cid exclaimed wih a smirk.

"Really? You can't think of a more original line for that?" Yuffie said sarcastically.

"You little shit!"

* * *

Noctis offered his hand as Tifa approached him, he gave her a kiss on the smae hand before he pulled her towards him. The guests, though many are skeptical of Tifa's abilities of ruling them in the future, stared in admiration at the beautiful royal couple. Denzel was all smiles as he witness his parents' matrimony while the King clutched the boy's hand. Also on the front row on the other side, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt watched emotionlessly as the two stand side by side as they listen to their officiator.

* * *

The members of AVALANCHE held on for dear life as Cid stirred the ship like his life depended on it.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!"Yuffie yelled as she hugged a pole to keep herself from being thrown to the other side. Barret chuckled with a lopsided grin at her statement while he tightly secure Marlene on his arms.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the sacred matrimony of Prince Noctis Lucis Cealum and Lady Tifa Lockhart..."

Noctis glanced down at his beautiful bride with a small smile while Tifa did the same for him.

* * *

"Daddy?! What's happening?!" Marlene yelled.

"Don't worry, Daddy's got you. It's alright." Cloud gritted his teeth as he watched how scared Marlene was.

* * *

"To this day forward, I promise to love you and support you, I will walk with you hand in hand, wherever our journey might lead us, I'll be your partner in your royal duties, your Princess, your Queen, a loyal companion who will be there for as long as I live..."

Noctis flashed a small smile but it showed all the love that he had for his bride. Prompto cheered from the crowd while twirling his wrist in the air but his chest got smacked by Ignis. Noctis stopped to the urge to facepalm.

* * *

"Look! I can see it!" Cait Sith exclaimed while pointing outside the cockpit window.

"Whoa! That's a huge ass city." Cid commented.

"We better get to the capital now." Cloud said as he stared up front. Then, he glanced at Aerith. "If anything is about to go down, you stay here with Marlene, and I'll go get Denzel as well. Keep them safe here." He said and Aerith nodded.

"Of course." She said.

"There's the palace! I see it!" Yuffie exclaimed while jumping up and down. By the time they've reached the venue, the wedding was already over and the reception was already being held.

Along with the peace treaty signing.

* * *

King Regis stood up from the royal table to make his speech. Sitting beside him, is his son Noctis. On the prince's left is his now wife, Tifa, and right beside her is Denzel.

"This day is ultimately one of the best days of my life. I never thought I would see the day that my dear son..." He glanced at the Prince beside him. "Would find a beautiful and brilliant young woman worthy to be his wife and future Queen." He said gently as he glanced this time at Tifa. who smiled as she stared up at her father in law. Noctis grabbed her hand from under the table before he intertwined their fingers.

* * *

"Okay, I just realized that WE DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO LAND!" Cid yelled before he spit out the toothpick from his teeth.

"No shit Grandpa!" Yuffie exclaimed with her arms crossed.

"Why you...!"

* * *

"Today will mark one of the biggest events in the history of Lucis. It is the day that we make peace with Niflheim and its ruler, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt."

"Look! It's all above us now!" Yuffie yelled as she looked up at the battleships.

"But, why aren't they going further down? It's like something is blocking their way." Nanaki said.

"What if their just airships from Lucis assigned to guard the city from above, eh?" Cait Sith said.

"They came from a different place, I don't think that is the case." Vincent said with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to jump." Cloud stated before Cid opened the cockpit door, Cloud grabbed his gloves and sword before he looked at Aerith, the Centra nodded before he started running towards the door to jump out, flipping in the air all the way down. He landed on one of his knees on the ground before he stood up to complain.

"Damn this suit." He said as he adjusted his pin striped suit, not really the best outfit for battle. People around them were staring up in the sky, some were already panicking. Little did Cloud know, something ugly had already started on the wedding reception.

* * *

King Regis and Emperor Iedolas were face to face, a number of guards on each of their sides were standing proud and tall. Between them was a small table with the treaty sitting neatly on it. Regis smiled as he approached the table but it quickly melted when Iedolas drew out a rifle and pointed it directly at the King's face. Noctis's eyes widened and Tifa gasped as they watch the betrayal unfold right before their eyes. And when the guards readied their weapons to attack, Tifa, thinking quickly, stood up and kicked the table that it rapidly collided with Iedolas' guards, knocking half of them out, Noctis grabbed Denzel's head before he shielded the boy from the impact, Denzel's maid quickly grab the boy away from his father to find a place to hide. Iedolas stared at the new Princess in shock, and he got surprised when Regis's guards suddenly attacked his side with their weapons.

"Dad! Mom!" Denzel yelled as he was being pulled away by his maid. Noctis' sword was summoned into his hand before he glanced back at Denzel, who was struggling out of his confines.

"GO!" He yelled. Tifa stared sadly at Denzel before they heard a gunshot. Tifa looked ahead to see her father in law falling to the ground.

"NO!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

"GRANDPA!" Denzel cried and sobbed before he was completely out of sight. Noctis' stared at his father before he bared his teeth with his face full of rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled before he started charging forward with sword in his hand,.

"Noctis!" Tifa yelled before she started ripping her skirt with ease, she threw the heavy material aside before she stood in the middle. She watched as some palace staff grab the King from the ground to be dragged away from the chaos. Iedolas watched with a smirk as Noctis sliced and yelled his way through the guards to get to him.

"Kill him." The Emperor commanded.

"No! Noctis!" Tifa glanced at where the King was, and her face twisted into pain when she saw the staff shaking their heads.

The King is dead.

The protective barrier that was cast by the King himself all around Lucis started deteriorating and the battleships slowly began descending from above. Tifa, driven by grief, stared at the Emperor in rage before her arms started to glow brilliant blue. Then she started yelling on top of her lungs before she bent down to slam her hand hard on the ground causing it to break, then frost began to build up, a large crystal formed in the middle before it broke into a million pieces, revealing the powerful ice Goddess waiting for command.

"Kill all the Emperor's guards." Tifa said through gritted teeth before Noctis flipped backwards to join his wife. The rest of the palace guards moved out of the way before Shiva spread her arms while she levitated in the air, large shards of ice started falling from the cieling while the ground shook heavily, impaling every enemy she could find. The Emperor was no where to be found.

"We have to go now!" Tifa yelled to her husband, who seemed distraught at what was happening. His eyes were wild and he was restless.

"My Father..."

"He's gone! He's dead! I'm so sorry!" Tifa exclaimed while a tear escaped her eye.

"No..."

"We have to go!"

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Noctis yelled on top of his lungs while he pulled his hair. Explosion could be already heard from outside.

"NOCTIS! WE HAVE TO GO!" Tifa yelled again before she noticed that Shiva had already used up all her power, disappearing completely. The remaining guards started charging towards them, Tifa, being battle ready all the time, used the Thundaga materia she had implanted on her arm to attack, she grabbed the closest guard's head before she slammed his face hard on the ground, emitting large amounts of lightning bolts afterwards that started hitting the other guards trailing behind. Noctis snapped out of his daze to jump in the air and summon every weapon he had before he charged back down with a yell to knock the remaining guards out.

"Let's go!" Tifa yelled again before Noctis looked back at her, he could hear more explosions coming outside and the ground shook when one happened not too far away.

"Tifa! Are you alright?!" He asked while he ran towards his wife.

"I'm fine! Come on now!" She yelled while she stared at the spot where the King was, the staff had managed to get him away. While they were running out of the hall hand in hand, another set of guards blocked their way and when one of them was about to slice Tifa in half, Noctis used his sword to shield her but Tifa didn't like feeling like a damsel in distress, so she did a fighting stance before she charged forward with inhuman speed to start throwing kicks and punches on the others, Noctis sliced the guard in front of him before he did a front flip, the tip of his sword landing on the floor before a streak of green light emerged from below, breaking it in the process before it hit the enemies, knocking them all out. To their relief and horror, they saw Denzel running towards them, alone.

"Mom! Dad! Grandpa! Where is he?!"

"Denzel!" Tifa screamed before she started running towards him but before she could reach her son, he was grabbed by one guard who suddenly appeared and a sword was held on his throat. "NO!"

"LET HIM GO!" Noctis commanded while he readied his sword. Tifa started breathing heavily but before anyone can move, a sound of metal slicing flesh was heard, the guard suddenly let go of Denzel and he fell sideways into the ground. A shock of blond, spikey hair was seen after.

"Cloud..." Tifa whispered, not really expecting it. Denzel looked up to see his savior and he beamed brightly when he saw who it was.

"CLOUD!" Denzel charged to hug the blond warrior on his hips. Cloud placed his gloved hand on the boy's head before he gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"Cloud... Thank you." Tifa said with a smile before both her and Noctis ran towards the two.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Yes."

"We have to move. I still have to find the others." Noctis said as he glanced at his wife.

"If you're talking about Prompto and the others, Yuffie got a hold of them and they're already in the airship." Cloud stated. An explosion happened again and they all lost their balance from the impact. "We have to go! Now!"

"Help! Your Majesty!" A maid in about her early thirties, with a daughter roughly around Denzel's age, were running towards them.

"Come on, let's get you to safety! Are there any others?!" Tifa said as she held her hand to pull the woman and her child.

"No, just us." The maid said with regret. "Thank you, your Majesty." Everyone started running towards the main doors to get out, but a few more enemies appeared that they had no choice but to fight. Cloud pushed Denzel towards the maid while Tifa was protecting them. Both him and Noctis charged forward to knock out each and everyone. Noctis flew up in the air, his weapons appearing on his side before he charged back down, creating an explosion, killing enemies from the impact. He grabbed his Falcion before he spun rapidly to deliver more damage to the seemingly unlimited guards. Cloud's First Tsurugi clicked before he removed the hollow sword from its assembly, he spun his two swords so that it was facing backwards before he gracefully charged forward, delivering a series of rapid blows while spinning in different directions.

Tifa of the other hand had been busy defending the woman and the two kids, she attacked a guard's head with a spinning hook before she did a sommersault the the next one sending him flying upwards, she then delivered punches on one guard's face and gut before she kicked him hard causing him to fly, colliding with the rest on the guards behind him and sending them all backwards to the wall, breaking it in the process.

"My parents are so cool!" Denzel exclaimed with a smile. Tifa glanced at him with a giggle. The maid and the daughter were too shocked to see their powerful Princess turning Queen.

"Hey guys! Come on!" It was Yuffie along with Vincent and Nanaki, they could hear Barret's gunfire and his battle cry from outside.

"Let's go." Cloud stated before he started running, Tifa grabbed Denzel and Noctis was the last in line. The moment they reached the palace entrance, the Sierra immediately lowered to the ground to accommodate them, Cloud grabbed the woman and her daughter first.

"Hang on." Both ladies hang on for dear life as Cloud jumped up high to reach the cockpit door. Tifa secured Denzel on her arms and she got ready to jump, but they were attacked by an even larger knight with a huge spear, Tifa managed to shield Denzel from the weapon and Noctis began charging to deliver numerous of powerful blows but the armor was completely repelling the attacks. Noctis flipped backwards then he landed on his knee. Vincent began firing his Death penalty while Yuffie was spinning her Conformer forward before catching it again. Nanaki's head started glowing green before he landed a powerful blow by charging, causing the night to fall to the ground, but he immediately stood up only to throw his spear on their direction. Tifa swatted the weapon away with ease before she started screaming, the armor was just too strong.

"Take Denzel and go!" Tifa suggested. She knew the heavily armored night would not let them go without attacking the airship.

"No!" Noctis yelled.

"JUST DO IT!"

"TIFA!" Cloud exclaimed from above but before he could move, Tifa began to charge up power with a battle cry before she rapidly punched and kicked through the knight's armor, she managed to bent it but it was not enough, then she flipped backwards before she started glowing again with her arms crossed, she then charged forward to land a powerful blow through the knight and a huge explosion happened from where the man was. Tifa started running away then she looked up to see Denzel safe and sound with Cloud and the others while they scream for her to come up. Noctis grabbed her waist before he jumped up to reach the airship before Cid stirred it away from the complete chaos of what was once known as the great city of Lucis.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Tifa was breathing heavily the moment they reached the airship safely, but they all went stumbling when Cid stirred the ship to get away from all the Niflheim forces.

"These fuckers dunno how to quit!" Cid yelled before he raised the ship upwards to evade an incoming barrage of bullets.

"Lemme use one of them airboards!" Barret yelled while waving his gun arm in the air.

"Are you stupid or somethin'?! You're gonna get yourself killed from your brilliant plans!" Cid yelled back.

"I don't think we'll make it!" Yuffie yelled frantically while she stared at the ridiculous number of battleships surrounding them. Cloud's arm started to glow blue before he raised his hand in the air and a blast of blue light emitted from his arm past the ceiling into the sky. The clouds started to go dark that had every battleship pilot stop to look. In the middle of the swirling grey clouds, a heavily armored, winged creature emerged slowly while descending towards the nearest battleship, the said battleship lost control and it collided with the beast's armor causing it to explode. The summon hovered into the air while waving it's heavy wings then it let out a ear splitting howl. It opened its mouth once again before blue energy started building up on it, then it released its powerful Tremor flare at the remaining battleships in the area, blowing them all to oblivion.

"Holy shit!" Prompto exclaimed after watching the whole thing.

"How come you never mentioned that you got your hands on Bahamut SIN?!" Yuffie exclaimed, totally appalled.

"Because you would steal it." Cloud said flatly.

"Who else has a summon? An airborne one." Nanaki asked.

"I do but Shiva's been used up." Tifa stated.

"You still remember how to use materia?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thankfully." Tifa said before she glanced at Noctis, who was still in a state of shock. They could hear Bahamut's howl from outside. The airship was hit on its tail causing them to lost their balance once again.

"GODAMMIT!" Cid yelled.

"I have Knights of Round!" Yuffie exclaimed before she lifted her hand into the air. Everyone else stared at her.

"WHY do you have that?" Cloud asked, appalled at the fact that the ultimate summon that was in his possession before was in her hands, but at the same time not surprised.

"Is tha' even a question?" Barret said with a smirk. Yuffie let out a nervous laugh before yellow light glowed in her arm, then it shot up into the sky to form one big ball of light before it rapidly exploded to reveal thirteen, enormous, heavily armored medieval knights who were hovering into the air. Prompto, Denzel and Marlene started laughing in an excited manner from seeing the most powerful summon in the world for the first time.

"I guess we can go now?" Aerith said with a smile before Cid smirked. He then stirred the ship away before the knights started attacking. They managed to get out of the City thanks to their summons, but their battles were far from over. Tifa glanced at Noctis to see him silent since they got there. She let out a breath before she spoke.

"Noct... Sweetie..." The Prince glanced at her before he wrapped an arm around her neck to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry about Father... I-"

"Don't blame yourself, I too, couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Mom! Dad!" Denzel started running towards the pair, Tifa crouched down to hug her little boy with a sad look on her face. "Mom... Is Grandpa...?" He asked quietly while he buried his face on his mother's neck.

"I'm so sorry sweetie..." She pulled away to gently caress his face. "We couldn't save Grandpa..." Denzel's face suddenly twisted into pain before he started sobbing while everyone else watched with sad looks on their faces. Prompto looked down with a rub of his face, Gladiolus shook his head while Ignis held his stern look, but sadness were clear in his eyes. The King were like a Father to them. Noctis watched the little Prince cry before he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, Denzel switched from Tifa to Noctis and gave his Father a tight hug, who returned it just as tight.

"I know you're sad too, Dad..." He said. Noctis was moved that the boy had been thinking about how he felt.

"How on earth did this all happen? And on your wedding day too!" Yuffie exclaimed, thunderstruck.

Tifa glanced at her friends and when she was about to speak, a woman emerged from the conservatory into the deck where they all gathered, she had blonde hair that was tied elegantly and she wore a long white dress. Noctis was clearly taken aback after seeing the woman while Prompto started scratching his head.

"Yeah, we found Luna and managed to take her with us." He said nervously.

"Lu...Luna...?" Noctis said, Tifa glanced at her husband in confusion. The woman bowed gracefully before she spoke.

"Your highness."

"But... Why...? How...?"

"I was taken by the Emperor to join him on his way to Lucis, I managed to escape after the attacks were made." She said. Noctis didn't speak for a while and three of his friends were obviously very awkward, even Ignis.

"But... You... In Tenebrae..."

"I was held captive after they invaded my Kingdom, I never got the chance to communicate with you, for that, I'm sorry..." Luna said before Noctis glanced at his wife, who was clearly sensing that something was going on. Noctis felt suddenly ashamed so he wrapped his arm around his wife, but Tifa didn't move.

"Where do we go from here?!" Prompto yelled, obviously trying to change the atmosphere.

"You tell me." Cid replied.

"I know! We have to back to Edge first so we can talk about this properly. Tifa, you look exhausted, you should rest." Yuffie suggested but was immediately shut down by Cid.

"Are you an idiot?! We can't go back to where they'll obviously find Tifa and Noctis!" Prompto frowned at the insult directed at Yuffie, who was sticking her tongue out to the hot headed pilot.

"How about we stay at Cosmo canyon for a while. It'll be better." Nanaki said.

"Probably best." Cloud said.

"Ya know where ta go old man." Barret said with a huge grin.

"You fuckin'...! Shut your trap!"

Tifa suddenly felt uneasy at the presence of Luna. But the last thing she needed was another distraction. She decided to approach Aerith to check if she was alright.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? After all that chaos..."

"I'm fine Tifa, thanks for worrying."

"You should rest..."

"Maybe I will. Accompany me?"

"Sure." Tifa said before she glanced at the blond warrior behind them. "Cloud, we'll be heading to the sleeping quarters." Tifa told him while he just nodded his head. "Denz, stay with Daddy for a while." She told her little boy as she glanced at Noctis and Denzel, they standing together, hand in hand. She didn't notice how Luna stared at the boy then at Noctis. "Come on." Tifa said while she ushered Aerith away. The Ancient noticed her friend's glum mood so she was the one who asked this time.

"You alright?" She asked but Tifa didn't speak immediately.

"...Yeah. I just..." Tifa let out a shaky breath before a single tear escaped her eye, which she hastily wiped away. "The King... It hurts. He was a great Father, he treated me as if I was his own..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that..."

"Yeah... Well, I'm more worried about Denz and Noct..."

"Oh, what am I doing keeping you to myself, I can manage, you should go back to your family. They need you."

"You sure? I'll accompany you to the room."

"It's fine..."

"I'll call Cloud then."

"Just let him be. I'll be fine."

"Well," Tifa said as they both stop in front of the room. "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright. Thanks." Aerith hugged her friend before they pulled away. "Tifa..." She let out a breath. "I'm sorry... about everything."

"It's alright, let's just put the past behind us. Okay?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll see you later." Tifa said before Aerith went inside the room then she started walking back to the deck where everyone else were gathered. She found the maid and her daughter in the corner amd she had completely forgotten about them. "Oh, Yuffie, could you take them to a room, they needed to rest as well." She said. The Wutaian Princess happily obliged before she asked the mother and daughter to follow her.

"Thank you, you're Majesty." The maid said as she walked past Tifa. The Lucian Princess bowed before she spoke.

"You're very welcome, and... I'm not Queen ye-"

"You are already the Queen to us." The maid said before she glanced at the Prince. "You're Majesty." She said again before they followed Yuffie so they could rest.

"We are almost there." Nanaki stated.

"Already?! Wow! So fast!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Of course it's fast! You have an Uncle who's an incredibly awesome, badass pilot!" Cid yelled, very proud of himself.

"Don't ya mean Grandpa?" Barret said with a smirk, Cloud smacked the big man's arm before the blonde gestured his head towards Denzel, who looked down at the mention of the word. "Sorry... My bad..."

Tifa noticed the brief eye contact that Noctis and Luna shared before she decided to approach her family to check if they were alright. She grabbed the Prince's hand to intertwine their fingers before she spoke.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her glum husband.

"Exhausted, betrayed, angry." He said with a shake of his head. He tightened his hold on Tifa's hand before he leaned his forehead into hers. The little Prince between them let out a sigh, atleast his family was still complete and that relieved him. He noticed Marlene approaching so he let go of his Father's hand to go to her, the couple watched their son's retreating back before Noctis' eyes landed on Luna again, then he hastily looked away. Cloud approached the kids before he knelt down to their height to pat their heads, he was talking to them but Tifa and Noctis couldn't hear what he was saying, on the corner, Yuffie was back and was talking to Prompto, who seemed to be blushing while scratching his head, across from them was Vincent, he had his back on the wall with his arms crossed in front of him, on the stirring wheel was Cid, next to him was Barret and they seemed to be arguing about something before the pilot shouted orders on who will make his 'goddamn tea', Gladiolus watched Prompto with a slight smirk while Ignis observed everybody. Nanaki was on the deck window, looking out to see if they are nearing his homeland with Cait Sith propped on his back.

Noctis pulled Tifa away so they can look out the window, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder while they watched the Clouds passing by. The Prince glanced at his Princess before he leaned forward to plant a lingering kiss on her lips.

They would get their Kingdom back. They just have to.

A/N: I changed the attack sequence of Knights of Round that instead of them appearing one by one, they appeared all at once. I changed Shiva's too in the last chapter. Thank you so much for your sweet reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tifa was solemn as she began chopping the vegetable she needed for the soup she was making, they were already settled in Cosmo Canyon with Aerith and the palace maid helping her prepare the meal for everyone.

"Lucille," Tifa called the maid. "Can you wash these greens for me, the pregnant lady needs her nutrition, a salad is a must." She commanded. She glanced at Aerith and gave her a smirk, Aerith smiled sweetly in appreciation, she was deeply touched by her friend's concern about her condition.

"Of course, your majesty." Lucille the maid grabbed the lettuce before she spoke. "Please, let me do all the work, a Queen shouldn't be working in the kitchen."

"Oh no, I will help. It's alright Lucille." The maid didn't protest but she stared at the Lucian Princess for a while before she went to work. "And I'm not a Queen, I'm not crowned to be one yet."

"Don't be silly Tifa, you already are a Queen now that the King is-" Aerith said then gasped. Tifa couldn't help but smirk, the Ancient hasn't changed at all, still as blunt as ever. Tifa then looked down sadly at her chopped vegetables.

"A Queen saves her people..." She paused. "I didn't." She said with a sigh. Aerith glanced at her friend with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You did everything you can, we were outnumbered. They have an insane amount of forces."

"I know that..." Tifa said with another sigh. Tifa felt her vision blur suddenly then she braced herself by leaning her hand on the countertop before she held her head to support it.

"Your Majesty!" Lucille exclaimed before she rushed to Tifa. Aerith gasped and she too went to help the brunette regain her balance.

"You should rest, you didn't take a break ever since we got away from Lucis. And you were exhausted with all that fighting."

"I guess my stamina..." Tifa said before she swallowed. "Is poor now... I need more training." She said with a weak smile.

"Are you kidding?! You were badass! You always were, I always envied that about you..." Aerith said with a giggle. Tifa stared at her with a confused look before she steadied herself, she didn't want to show any weakness, she didn't want a pregnant woman stressing herself because of her.

"I'm fine now, I think I'm going to rest for a while."

"Good. I'll take you to your roo-"

"No, I'm fine. I can go by myself."

"...Alright." Aerith hesitantly agreed.

"Please my Queen, I'll help you-" Lucille insisted.

"No, it's alright. I'm going now... Handle dinner for me?" Tifa said before the two ladies nodded. "Thanks." She whispered before she went her way out of the kitchen towards Nanaki's main house. She realized that everyone was probably outside with a campfire because she found the house deserted. She licked her dry lips weakly before she turned to the direction of one of the bedrooms. On her way there, she heard voices. She knitted her eyebrows and she slowed her movements as she neared the room where they were in but in exchange, her heart began racing the moment she heard the voices.

"I'm really sorry, I wish I had the chance to tell you... But... I couldn't do anything-" Said a female voice.

"It's fine..."

"No... It's not fine. Everything has changed." Tifa can tell that the person was restraining from yelling. "It hurts." The voice began shaking. "It hurts so much..." The other person didn't speak. "Please..."

"...Please what...?"

"I don't know... I just..."

"...No..."

"Please..."

"...I'm sorry..." The other person whispered. Tifa didn't hear anything for a while before she heard shuffling of a pair of feet, Tifa tried to peek inside the room and she got the shock of her life to see Luna kissing Noctis fully on the lips. And the worst part is, he seemed to be holding her arms, to push her away or pull her closer, Tifa didn't stay to find out.

She felt like her heart was going to explode as she quietly made her way towards outside, and she was right with everybody being there. The fatigue she felt and the hurt that she was feeling was making everything worse, while walking, she felt herself succumbing to unconsciousness causing her to fall face down to the ground. Cloud and the others immediately panicked and went over to her.

"Tifa!" Everybody yelled at the same time before they all started running towards the brunette. Cloud immediately carried her bridal style while Prompto called for Noctis on the way inside. The Prince emerged a second later only to gasp when he found his wife being rushed inside, limp and unconscious in Cloud's arms.

"Tifa!" He exclaimed with his eyes wide before he grabbed her hurriedly from Cloud. "What happened?"

"We don't know. We just saw her walking out then she suddenly fell down." Cloud stated as both him and the Prince stare at Tifa's unconscious form.

"She seemed distraught when she came out." Nanaki stated which made everyone look at his direction, Noctis had his eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah! She looked like she wasn''t really feeling good!" Yuffie exclaimed while holding the shoulders of Marlene and Arya, the maid's daughter while Denzel clung to his Father's shirt.

"Is mom going to be alright?" The little Prince asked his Father with full of concern.

"She's just tired Squirt, I'll take her to our bedroom." Noctis said.

"Now I feel guilty, she's been working her ass out since we got here!" Cid yelled.

"That's because you always expect someone to make your 'goddamn tea' you lazy old fart!" Yuffie exclaimed with a pout, for the first time ever, Cid didn't say an angry retort.

"Better let her rest Noct." Barret's deep voice sounded from behind Cid. Noctis nodded before he turned around to go on his way. While moving forward to the spare room, the Prince walked past a pained looking Luna but the Prince merely frowned at her presence. He sighed while Yuffie helped him by opening the door for him so they can go inside.

"I'll close the door, call us if you need anything." Yuffie said while glancing worriedly at Tifa.

"Thanks..." Noctis whispered before he heard the door close with a click. The prince sighed before he glanced at his wife, then he gently put her down on the bed before he pulled up the blanket to her chin. And with guilt, he leaned down to give his loving wife a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Tifa slowly open her eyes before she squinted it adjust to the dim light surrounding the room. Right before her eyes were a pair of closed ones, and she could hear the sound of his even breathing. Around her body was his arm with his hand possesively holding the back of her head. Tifa smiled weakly before she leaned forward to kiss his nose, causing a pair of blue eyes to slowly reveal themselves.

"Hey..." Noctis whispered. "How are you feeling...?" He croaked before he tightened his hold on her.

"Hi..." Tifa whispered back. "What happened...?"

"You fainted... You were too exhausted, I'm sorry I didn't realize." Noctis sighed. "I'm not a good husband..."

"...What are you talking about? You're the best husband anyone could have..." She suddenly remembered the scene she saw earlier. She pressed her lips together before she tried to ask a question. "Sweetheart..."

"Hmm?"

"Who is Luna to you...?" Her question caught him off guard causing him to slightly lift his head up with his eyebrows furrowed. "I just want to know..."

"I..." Noctis slowly sat up then held his head with a sigh. Tifa sat up as well then placed a hand on his back which surprised him.

"It's okay." Tifa reassured.

"Luna..." Noctis began. "Was my childhood friend..." He said weakly and Tifa couldn't help but giggle. The Prince glanced at his wife with a confused look.

"Sounded like me a while back."

"...Yeah... Well, she's the Princess of Tenebrae. And..." Noctis visibly swallowed. Tifa was patient as she waited for him to speak again. "We were betrothed to each other."

"...Oh..." Tifa felt jealousy but brushed it away. "What happened?"

"She was pronounced dead years ago when Niflheim invaded Tenebrae, but she was just held captive all this time."

"That's terrible... You must have been devastated..." Tifa said with a sad look.

"...I was... I was shocked to see her alive..."

"Did you... Love her...?"

"...I did." Noctis said with his head down. Tifa then looked down at her lap.

"What about now? When you saw her agai-"

"Tifa, you know who I love."

"I know you love me, but... I just... I'm sure you have lingering feelin-"

"I don't. I don't love her anymore."

"I just want you to be happy."

"But I am happy. With you and Denzel."

"I'm glad to hear that... But I just want you to figure out your feelings. When you think about it, she's more fitted to be your Quee-"

"Enough!" Noctis didn't mean to raise his voice but Tifa's persistence was getting to him. "I don't want her, I want you. I love you and everything about you, so please."

"Sorry..." Tifa leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry for yelling." Noctis said as he held her hand.

"Its alright..." Tifa paused for a while before she spoke. "I saw you... The two of you..."Tifa quietly said. Noctis knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Saw what?"

"I saw you kissing..." Tifa didn't look up to see his reaction but she could tell that he froze.

"T-Tifa... I... I can explain..." Noctis said nervously while Tifa lifted her head up from his shoulder to finally look at him. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, I pushed her away... That's the truth, please believe me." Noctis pleaded before he buried his head on Tifa's neck. "You have to believe me... Please..." Tifa smiled sadly before she spoke.

"I believe you... I just... Want you to make the right choice."

"Tifa..." Noctis looked up with a mixture of shock and confusion of her lack of reaction about the subject. "You're the one I love."

"...Thank you for loving me..."

"You're not even mad at me? For the kiss-"

"Everybody has a past... I know I do... With Cloud... And you had to deal with that." Tifa said before Noctis pressed his lips together at the mention of the blonde, Tifa inwardly smirked at his obvious jealousy.

"You know I'll do anything for you." The Prince said with a kiss on Tifa's lips.

"I know..." Tifa whispered against him lips then they pulled away. "I'm pissed at Luna though, but, she loves you and she had been suffering this whole time, learning that you're married definitely made her world fall apart." Tifa said gently, Noctis admired his wife's level of understanding.

"...I'm the luckiest guy in the world... For having the perfect wife." Noctis whispered before he crashed his lips into hers making her moan. Tifa wrapped her arm around his neck before she was slowly pushed down the bed.

A/N: Sorry it took long to update! I was dealing with a lot of things but I'm back! Mmm-hmmm. How about some honeymoon(but not really) lemon? See you next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Steamy lemon. Skips after line break if you don't want to read.**

 **Chapter 26**

Tifa moaned as Noctis savagely inserted his tongue on her mouth while he pushed her down the bed. He grabbed her right hand with his own before he placed it on the side of her head and intertwined their fingers, his hold was just as tight as the way he held the hilt of his sword.

"You're all mine." The prince growled while he continued to kiss the love of his life. He pulled his head back as to stare at Tifa's heavy lidded eyes, and Tifa couldn't control herself to just pull his head back down at the sexy look on his face. Noctis pressed his hardened member against Tifa's clothed nether region and they both couldn't contain their pleasure.

"I want you..." Tifa whispered with a blush before Noctis wasted no time and pushed himself up in a kneeling position. "We better hurry, someone might come." The Princess said with a slight smirk. Noctis nodded then pulled up the shirt she was wearing so her beautiful breasts were exposed for him to see, he grabbed them both fully before he started thumbing her nipples to full hardness, the sensation made Tifa throw her head back with a breathless moan. "Oh Shiva..."

"You like that?" Noctis asked huskily before Tifa nodded her head furiously.

"Yes. Yes." She whispered before she moaned again then pressed her pelvic upward against his crotch, and Noctis lost all will power to tease her more, he wanted to take her right then and there. He grab her pants before he pulled them with great force then he threw it away without care along with her panties. He started unbuckling his belt then he removed his pants and underwear but didn't remove his shirt, he immediately positioned himself between her legs with his knees planted on either side of Tifa's hips. And without warning, he drove himself roughly into her which made her slightly scream, Noctis closed his eyes while slightly throwing his head back from the incredible feeling, and the frustration he felt for the past events was released in that very moment, he started thrusting into with such force that Tifa felt like passing out from the pleasure he gave her, their lower body smacked loudly together while both her and Noctis voiced the sensation they felt. Tifa felt more turned on by hearing the sound of Noctis' sexy moans.

"Oh shit... So good..." Noctis said breathlessly before he lowered his head to suck on her right nipple. She felt tight, hot and wet and it was driving him crazy. Tifa ran her fingers on his spikes while she threw her head back as the Prince continued thrusting in and out into her. She felt herself building up as Noctis moved faster but he pulled out so suddenly that had her whimpering in frustration. He grabbed her hips harshly before he turned her around then pulled her bottom up so she was on her hands amd knees before he slammed himself into her once again, Tifa had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming as he slammed his hips powerfully that her bottom rippled. Noctis grunted with every thrust as he felt himself nearing climax, Tifa on the other hand didn't had time to get herself together before her insides started pulsating from her orgasm, she screamed, then Noctis lowered himself to cover her mouth from behind without stopping his own movements, then he too reached his own release and he groaned loudly against her back, the sound of his sexy voice was Tifa's favorite part and she enjoyed every second of it. Both of them panted while Tifa was still in all fours and Noctis was leaning on her back then both of them laid down to hold each other tight.

* * *

A few moments of peace after making love was over when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Both of them panicked then they frantically put on the rest of their clothes that they bought from the small shop in Cosmo Canyon, then, Tifa went to the door to open it, but before she could, Noctis pulled her wrist then turned her around to plant a scorching hot kiss on her lips. Tifa bit into his before she pulled away with Noctis checking his swollen lip for blood, he smirked when there was none. Tifa turned around to get the door finally, and behind it was their beaming son.

"Mom, are you okay?" The little Prince asked. Tifa swallowed visibly before she smiled, beads of sweat were on her forehead which she wiped away.

"Yes sweetie, I'm okay now... I just need a little rest." She said and she could hear Noctis' chuckle from behind.

"Oh, okay! Aerith said that Dinner is ready now." Denzel said with a smile.

"Well, let's eat then." Tifa said with a smile before she held unto the boy's shoulder so they could go together. Noctis followed not long after, the Prince still smirking.

* * *

It was night time and Tifa felt like she would not fall asleep anytime soon, so she decided to go into the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon to train a little, Good thing she was able to purchase gloves in a local weapon store. She did a few stretches while walking towards the desert like area, hoping a monster appears soon.

She was frustrated with Luna, though she decided not to show it to her husband, she was actually very angry about the kiss, but the last thing that Noctis needed was someone scolding him when he's dealing with so much stress of losing both his Father and his Kingdom, so she decided to unleash all that anger to the monsters instead. While walking further to find a victim of her temper, she felt an energy nearby, on her peripheral vision, she saw a flash of blue, she immediately turned her head before the same flash appeared on the other side, then again, and again, while Tifa kept turning around rapidly in all directions to catch a glimpse of the fiend, then suddenly, she saw that flash of blue charging forward towards her but she managed to repel the attack by holding the sides of the attacker's sword using her palms with the blade just inches from her face, then she smirked, her attacker smirked back, she lowered herself to kick his legs sideways but the attacker warped towards her back before he wrapped his arm around her neck with his blade on her throat.

"Why are you sneaking out?" Noctis whispered huskily before he bit her earlobe and it sent shivers down Tifa's spine.

"Training." Tifa said with a smile but before Noctis could retort, they heard a growl, both of them stared at the direction of the sound and before they could react, they saw a massive beast coming their way, they pulled apart then ran on opposite directions so they were both on each sides of the Behemoth. The monster whipped its powerful tail towards Tifa's direction but she saw that blue flash again, which was Noctis who warped all the way from the other side, was there in front of her blocking the massive tail.

"I don't need saving!" Tifa yelled before Noctis smirked.

"Fine." He said before Noctis disappeared once again, Tifa charged forward with a battle howl before she started landing rapid kicks and punches on the fiend's hard exterior, Noctis on the other hand summoned his weapon after weapon, warping on different parts of the beast to deal more damage to its body. Behemoth growled in pain at the major damage that the couple was giving him, so the beast swung his gigantic horns on Noctis direction then at Tifa's but both of them managed to evade its attack. Tifa charged again with her wrist glowing icy blue, then roughly placed her palm on the side of the beast's before frost started building up everywhere, she managed to freeze the left front leg of the beast before Noctis swung his sword to cut the leg in half causing it to shatter and break, the beast lost its balance then it fell sideways with a loud growl of pain. Tifa decided to have a little fun so she decided to grab the wounded beast from under then with her inhuman strength, she threw it upwards in the air while thinking of Luna, screaming her heart out in the process, Noctis couldn't help his laugh, which was rare for him, as he witnessed his wife threw up a massive beast in the air like it was nothing, he jumped up before he sliced the monstrosity in half mid air, with blood and guts falling down with Tifa evading them while laughing. Noctis was able to warp away with a grimace then he joined his wife who was still laughing hysterically.

"Way to ruin my solo training your highness." Tifa teased.

"Well, I wanted to impress you." Noctis teased back with a smirk. Tifa smirked back and she slowly approached her husband with her hips swaying seductively, Noctis visibly gulped.

"You already did." Tifa said in a sultry voice before she wrapped her arms around the Prince's neck, Noctis didn't waste any time and he grabbed Tifa by her waist to give her a scorching kiss but it was cut by a sudden loud throat clearing, the royal couple looked at the source of the noise and it was Cloud, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, Tifa giggled while Noctis released a breath through his nose.

"Sorry, err... I just talked to Reeve and we need to discuss something with the both of you."

"Oh! Alright then. How did you find us?Anyway, Let's go Noct." Tifa said and she started pulling her husband with her with the hopes of finding help from Reeve and the WRO on how to take back the Kingdom they had lost.

A/N: Thanks for reading! A lemon and a fight scene in one chapter was so exhausting.


End file.
